Elemental Powers
by Tigertwin
Summary: Ruby and her friends Iris, Flora and Nukeria are usual school girls, or so they thought untill another girl named Melody came into their rooms in the middle of the night and took them to a whole other world... the four of them now have special powers and need to save the world with them, but is Melody telling them everything or is it just a big plan against them?
1. special powers?

_Ruby Watson was a usual school girl… or so she thought, her three friends Flora Cox, Iris Swann and Nukeria Carton had the same problem… Flora Cox is crazy about horses and cares about everyone and everything… and she might have a slight sugar problem… okay a big sugar problem! Flora has long brown hair which she mostly has tied in a ponytail on the back of her head, she has sapphire-blue eyes and mostly wears a sweater, but sometimes switches it with a shirt, she also wears blue jeans, low heals, but sometimes purple/black sneakers instead of it._

_But enough about Flora, let's tell something about Iris Swann, Iris likes to annoy Ruby by taking her stuff and hide it somewhere and by eating very slowly and I mean real slow… also she is very smart and likes to know things for sure, she loves animals and reading. Iris has brown/blonde hair which she always has tied in a ponytail on the back of her head, she has baby-blue eyes with a weird yellow spot in it. She mostly wears a sweater, but sometimes switches it with a t-shirt, she also wears light-blue jeans and blue sneakers._

_And then we still have… let's see… ah Nukeria Carton, how could I forget her, Nukeria was always hyper and cheerful, sometimes that scared the others, also she has kind of… other interests, she likes mutated things and get's real hyper when she's near a rollercoaster… she has short curving, dark-brown hair that just reached her shoulders and she has chocolate-brown eyes, she wears black jeans, grey sneakers and a t-shirt, but mostly with her long brown jacked over it to protect her from the cold._

_But now to the main character in the beginning Ruby Watson, Ruby loves karate and Japanese things, the others were kind of afraid they would get hurt if they annoyed her, although Iris kept annoying her over and over again, when she did that she mostly got hit… or kicked, sometimes even both… Ruby has blonde hair and always has tied in a ponytail on the back of her head, she has sea-blue eyes and her usual clothing is deep-blue jeans with black sneakers and a sweater… but now you know the begin characters, let's go to the real story… it was an usual day for Ruby, she had to go to school and…_

* * *

"whaaa! Already 8.25, mom why didn't you wake me up!" Ruby yelled as she ran down the stairs while she still was putting on a shirt, that wasn't a good combination cause she fell and in a second she was downstairs "but honey, I did, even three times and each time you said you were getting up right away" Ruby's mother said relaxed "and you believed me! oh forget it, I'm going to school now" Ruby said as she opened the door…

"wait Ruby, you're forgetting your lunch" Ruby's mother said and Ruby rushed back to her and took her lunch "thanks mom, bye mom" Ruby said as she ran out of the door… when she was almost at school… "okay I still have two minutes, I'm gonna make it, I just hope Flora, Nukeria and Iris are on time" Ruby thought to herself, while she was deep in thoughts she bumped into someone and the person fell on the ground which snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

Although the girl laid on the ground Ruby could tell that the girl was a little taller than she was, the girl has brown hair that was so dark that it was almost black, it also was tied in a high ponytail that just reached a little over her shoulders. The girl has aqua-blue eyes and wears a purple t-shirt that is almost fully coffered by a black jacked that she wears to protect her from the cold, she also wears dark blue jeans and white sneakers…

"I'm so sorry, I was thinking and I didn't see you" Ruby explained as she held out her hand to help the girl "it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either" the girl said smiling, but her smile turned into a shock of horror for second the moment when she took Ruby's hand, or was it just Ruby's imagination… when the girl was standing again Ruby realized she had to get to her class "oh no, I'm late!" Ruby said as she ran off, the girl looked her she ran around the corner, she never saw anyone run that fast "maybe I'm right… she's one of the five…" the girl thought to herself as she started to walk towards the school too…

Meanwhile Ruby had made it to her classroom, she sat down and heard a familiar voice saying "your just in time Ruby" Ruby looked up and looked right into Iris's baby-blue eyes, Iris was sitting next to Flora and Nukeria was sitting next to someone else "did you sleep well Ruby?" joked Nukeria "I can't help it, we get to much homework, I was working till 2am to get it all done" Ruby said while yawning.

"played games all day again so you had to do it at night?" Flora asked knowing Ruby did play games so she had to do it at night, Ruby shocked at Flora's comment knowing that she was right, Flora just smirked "they make those games to cool, how am I suppose to make my homework when those games are, like begging me to play them" Ruby replied.

"oh Ruby, all you need is some self-control" Iris said slowly "I know, but I just…" Ruby tried to say, but she was cut off by her teacher "good morning students" said their teacher happily "good morning Mrs. Lillian" everyone said except for Ruby "I don't see what's so good about it" Ruby whispered to herself, luckily for her no one heard her "today we'll have a new student" said Mrs. Lillian cheerfully "a new student?" everyone asked in unison "yep, you can come in now" said Mrs. Lillian while she looked over at the door, the door opened and a girl walked in.

"that's the same girl I bumped into earlier today" Ruby thought as she saw the girl "so tell us something about yourself" said Mrs. Lillian to the girl "okay, my name is Melody Froster, I'm fifteen years old and I just moved to this town and ehh… and well, that's pretty much all I had to say…" the girl said "okay, if you're done you can sit down next to… Ruby" Mrs. Lillian said while she pointed at Ruby, Melody sat down next to Ruby "so your name is Ruby" asked Melody "yep, I didn't know you was going to this school too" Ruby said cheerfully, at that moment Flora, Nukeria and Iris turned around to talk to Melody and Ruby.

"hey Melody, I'm Flora" Flora said smiling "and I'm Iris and that's Nukeria" Iris said while she pointed to Nukeria "hey, I can introduce myself!" Nukeria said sounding serious, but then Iris and Nukeria started to laugh, Ruby and Flora looked back at Melody who was deep in thought "Melody is something wrong?" asked Flora worriedly "huh, oh it's nothing, I'm fine, I was just thinking" Melody said while she faked a smile "it is true… I found four of the five…" thought Melody…

And so the day passed, when Ruby came home she walked upstairs to her room and let herself fall on her bed, a view minutes later she fell asleep… her mother let her sleep although she didn't eat yet and went to bed herself too… when it was about midnight Ruby woke up by a bright light, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a big portal in her room, the portal looked like it was made of water, leaves and fire… Ruby got out of her bed and walked to the portal to study it, just when she was close to it someone walked out of it, from shock Ruby fell back onto her bed and tried to get away from the portal, but she was already against the wall…

"Ruby" Ruby heard someone say, she looked back at the portal and saw Melody standing in front of it "Melody, what is that thing? How did you get in my room? why are you here? How… what is… When did you…" Ruby asked in shock, but she was cut off by Melody "Ruby relax, I'll explain it to you" Melody said calmly "o-okay" said Ruby in a scared tone "this is a portal to another dimension, I came thought it because I need your help… you are one of the chosen ones…" Melody said slowly "chosen ones?" asked Ruby confused.

"yes, you are chosen to protect my dimension with four others… you were born in that dimension, but it was too dangerous for you and the other four to stay in that dimension so you were brought to this dimension for safety, but now we need your help" Melody explained "dimensions? Chosen ones? Danger? What's going on?" asked Ruby who was really confused now "you have special powers, you can't use them in this dimension so that's why you never noticed anything about it… I'll explain it all when you come with me…" Melody said worriedly while she turned towards the portal.

"I'll come, but what about my family, school, everything?" Ruby asked while she walked over to Melody "one day in here is two years in the portal so you won't be gone for long" Melody said slowly as she gestured to the portal "okay… I'm ready to go" said Ruby "okay, well come on" Melody said as she walked though the portal, Ruby followed her, they walked through a tunnel of light and suddenly the light was so bright that Ruby had to close her eyes… when Ruby was sure the light was gone she opened her eyes and she saw she was in a totally different world, she noticed Melody, Flora, Iris and Nukeria were there too…

"guys, are you here too?" asked Ruby "yep, we're the 'chosen ones'" answered Nukeria "hey how come we all know each other if there were only five chosen ones on this… I mean our normal planet?" asked Iris "that's because they put you in the same town when they brought you four to safety so you four would probably meet and become friends, we did that because you needed to trust each other when you find out that you are the chosen ones" Melody explained "that does make sense, but you told us there were five of us so who is the fifth one?" asked Flora "only I know, but she's already fully trained so she's join you later on with your training" Melody said simply.

"training?" the four asked in unison "yes and I'll be your trainer" Melody said with a serious face "okay so what will we learn? Fighting? Kung fu?" asked Flora "no, no, no… I'm gonna teach you to do this" Melody said and her aqua-blue pupils turned into a darker shade of blue when she rose her hand, at the moment she rose her hand some of the water that was on the ground flew up and stayed still in the air, then it turned into ice… Melody dropped the ice-ball, when it hit the ground it turned back into water… the four looked up and saw that Melody's pupils were turned ember-red and she was holding some fire that was now star-shaped.

"…wow…" the four said when they saw it "oh but that's not all" Melody said with a smirk, her pupils got all colors of the rainbow while the water flew up again and turned into ice again, inside the ice was some fire, but the ice did not meld. Then the fire turned black and the ice lid up… "wow… are you gonna teach us to do that?" asked Nukeria with sparkling eyes "yes, but…" Melody started, but she was cut off by the other four who started to talk to each other about what they were gonna learn, without them noticing Melody made a quick move with her hand and suddenly their mouths were coffered with ice so they couldn't speak anymore "I'm not done yet!" Melody yelled angrily and the four could've sworn they saw fire burn in her eyes…

"are you going to listen what else I've got to say!" Melody snapped at them, from fear all four nodded "good… now, I was going to say… that because of your training you won't have school, you don't have to do the dishes, and no homework… what do think of that?" Melody said happily as she made a move her hand again and the ice disappeared "love it!" all four said in unison in a excided tone "but you'll have to wake up early everyday to train and your training will take almost all your spear time, so that means no TV, no computer, no pets and no games" Melody said sternly.

"no computer…" Nukeria said sadly "no TV…" Flora said while she looked down "no pets…" Iris said slowly "n-no g-g-games…" Ruby said with tears in her eyes "hate it!" all four said in unison in a sad tone "so are there any questions?"Melody asked and Ruby raised her hand "yes Ruby?" asked Melody sweetly "can I still go back through that portal thing to my games… I mean family" Ruby asked and quickly added the last part "no! now let's start the training!" Melody said sternly and with that their training began…

Melody brought them towards a training building, she opened the big doors and a the four looked around with open mouths. There were all kind of sword hanging on the wall and all kind of dangerous looking training parts with all sharp weapons on it that could easily wound you "uhhh… Melody, don't you think we should begin with something easier?" asked Nukeria "and what do you see as something easily?" Melody asked wondered "well ehh… something that won't kill us, sooo… nothing from this room" Iris answered.

Melody looked at them confused and suddenly started to laugh "did you really think you were gonna train in here, don't be silly, this is the training room for Lilly, Andre and Ginny" Melody said and stopped laughing "and who are they?" Flora asked "they are the daughters and son of the owner of this building" Melody answered slowly "cool, I can't wait to meet them" Ruby said happily "no! you won't meet them! you won't see them! You won't talk to them! Understood?" Melody said sternly "yes, ma'am…" the four said slowly in unison.

"good, sorry to be so harsh on you, but we need to hurry with your training" Melody said slowly as they kept walking on towards the garden of the building, when they were in the middle of the garden they stopped and Melody turned towards the four "sins this is your first training, we're gonna start with the power of the earth" Melody said as she pointed at the ground "how?" Flora asked "concentrate, close your eyes and listen to the sounds around you" Melody replied.

The four did as they were told, they stayed like that for ten minutes and then Melody spoke up, but the four kept their eyes closed "good now that you can concentrate…" Melody started and then the four felt a huge pain in their arm and their eyes shot open at the same moment, they just got a glimpse of Melody's eye color change back from green to their aqua-blue color, they looked at the arm where they're hurt, they saw that they were bleeding "what did you do!" Ruby yelled in a scared tone.

"now that your able to concentrate you must learn to heal… put your hand on the wound, don't think about the blood, just do it and concentrate yourself on the wound and the nature around you" Melody replied slowly, the four put their hand on their wound and frowned in pain "forget about the pain" Melody quickly said with a hint of concern in her voice, without the four noticing their pupils turned green, but they did notice that their wound slowly disappeared as if nothing happened.

"good job, but we have to train some more on it, what you just did was a test to see if you can use it on yourself, but now we have to find out if you can also use it on others" Melody said, it was obvious that she was interested on how fast learners the four are, Melody turned around to a view big trees and the others walked next to her, they saw how her pupils turned green "wait, you can't do that to a tree, it's a living creature too!" Flora protested "it's this or one of you" Melody said simply "go for the tree" Nukeria, Iris and Ruby said in unison, not wanting to get cut again.

"fine!"Flora said angrily, Melody turned back towards the tree and suddenly a glowing green leaf appears out of nowhere and before the four knew it there was a huge cut mark in the wood of four different trees "try the same you just used on yourself on the trees" Melody said… each of them walked to a tree and placed their hands on it, they closed their eyes and as they did they heard someone scream in pain, before they could open their eyes Melody said "the scream you hear is the tree who's in pain, but your gonna heal it so don't worry about it".

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	2. training

The four ignored the scream they were hearing and concentrated, after five second Flora yelled "I'm done!" Melody was speechless by how fast she was done, the other three didn't even hear because they were deep in concentration "…amazing…" was the only thing Melody could say "nature would be her strongest element…" Melody thought, but was snapped out of her thoughts when the other three yelled "I'm finished" Melody and Flora looked at them confused "that took long" Flora said with a smirk.

Before the other three could reply Melody spoke up "great job you all, now on with the next test" the four looked at each other and smiled "so you're gonna teach us how to use that ehh… attack you just used to cut the tree with?" Iris asked "no, I'm gonna teach you one of the basics of the next element" Melody replied slowly "what element is next" Nukeria asked hoping it would be fire "it's air" Melody said and Nukeria's happy expression dropped "air… how can air be powerful?" she asked sadly.

"believe me it is powerful, I can squish all the blood out of your body with it" Melody said with a smirk "iewww…" Ruby said slowly "anyways, the element air has also to do with space… and I will learn you the basic which allows you to move stuff from a place to another place" Melody said slowly as her pupils began to glow in a white light and rose her arms, the four quickly did a step back, not wanted to get all the blood squished out of their bodies, suddenly they felt themselves lift up into the air… "okay maybe this power is awesome, just look at me, I'm flying!" Nukeria said happily.

"okay, now it's your turn, try to lift something in this area, but don't take something to heavy sins you're not ready for that yet… to control this power you must concentrate on the universe around you" Melody said as she placed the four back onto the ground the four closed their eyes and put all their concentration on the universe around them… "girls?" Melody asked after a view seconds, they opened their eyes and each of them saw that the pupils of the others were giving a bright white light, they saw Melody hanging in the air with a annoyed look on her face, then they looked at what they were lifting with their air-controlling powers.

Flora was lifting a huge stone, Iris was lifting almost all of the water in the pool, Ruby was lifting Melody who looked annoyed towards her, Ruby quickly put on a innocent smile and Nukeria was lifting something way bigger then that all together, the jaw of the others dropped almost at the ground when they noticed that Nukeria was lifting the whole training dojo! "it's obvious that air would be her Nukeria's strongest power" Melody thought as she closed her eyes and then felt ground under her feet again.

"I hope we did well" Iris said shyly hoping Melody wouldn't be mad about them being too weak or anything like that "you hope you did well? When I said you didn't had to lift something to heavy I meant a stick or a small rock or something like that… I had to train five years before I could lift what you can… especially the training dojo" Melody said with wide eyes, the five shared happy glances with each other and then looked back at their trainer "you did very well, but sins you know the basic of this element, I'll train you the basic of the next element" Melody said slowly…

"fire?" asked Nukeria in an excited tone "exactly… wait, no! fire is always the last element, or in this case the fourth element" Melody said in a annoyed tone "so there are more elements?" asked Iris quickly "no…" Melody lied, sadly she isn't a very good liar and the other noticed it… "how many more elements are there?" Flora asked "and what kind of elements are they?" added Ruby to Flora's question, Melody sighed in defeat and then spoke up…

"alright I'll tell you, but stop with the questions please! There are five different elements… nature, nature goes along with the earth and ground… air, air goes along with water and the weather, but mostly with thunder… water, water goes along with ice and air… fire, fire goes along with thunder, ground and heat… and as last there's time, but time is very hard to control and doesn't go with any other things, but at the same time with all things… and before you're gonna ask, no you can't time travel with it! …now let's move on with the next element, air" Melody said annoyed.

"you mean water right?" Flora corrected "gosh, I can't imagine what their teacher has been going though!" Melody thought "yes, I meant water so let's move on" Melody answered in a annoyed tone as she made a quick move with her hands, as her pupils turned blue the water from the pool started to flow above the ground "okay and now you, let your thoughts flow and concentrate on the water, and the water only" Melody said as she placed the water back into the pool and her eyes turned back to their usual color "we can just use our 'air powers' to do this" Nukeria whispered to Flora and suddenly the two of them got water thrown over them…

They quickly spun around and saw a last glimpse of Melody's pupils turn back to their usual color "no use of air!" Melody said angrily "fine!" Nukeria and Flora mumbled in unison and turned back to the pool… all four concentrated and tried different moves with their hands as they concentrated and slowly their pupils turned blue… and the water from the pool lifted, it was very heavy for the four and they tried with all their might to keep the water flowing…

"I'm not sure if I was right with Flora, Maybe she has the water powers… otherwise the water powers could belong to Iris or Ruby…" Melody thought and didn't noticed that Iris's body slowly started to glow with a blue aura, Iris and the other chosen ones didn't notice it either, Melody snapped out of her thought when she saw something glow in the corner of her eye… "oh no, Iris has the water powers and is using it at full power!" Melody thought "STOP! DROP THE WATER!" Melody yelled.

The four snapped out of their concentration and dropped the water, also their eyes turned back to their usual color and the glowing blue aura around Iris disappeared… "you ehh… tried to use to much of your powers, but you did very well for your first time… please take a break before we start with a basic of the last element" Melody quickly spoke before the chosen ones could ask questions… "yeah, I could use a break" Ruby said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead with her arm "totally" Iris added as she wiped the sweat from her forehead too…

The four walked inside and Melody stayed outside to think "how was Nukeria able to lift the whole training dojo in one time… and how was Iris able to use full power at the air element… I've trained for five years and still I'm not able to control any element at full power…and why didn't any of them tried to use more of their powers with the nature element?" Melody thought as she tried to figure out how they did that, meanwhile in the kitchen of the training dojo "I can't believe Melody was so stunned by our first training" Ruby said happily as she gave a high-five to Flora.

As they gave each other a high-five Nukeria saw something move at the door of the second floor "hey did you see that?" Nukeria asked as she pointed at where she something move "see what?" Flora asked slowly "I didn't see anything" Ruby said slowly "me n…neither…" Iris said weakly as she leaned against the wall for balance "well it must have been my imagination… hey Iris are you feeling alright?" Nukeria asked worriedly "y-yes I'm doing…" Iris said but was cut off when it became black before her eyes and she almost fainted…

"I'll go get Melody" Ruby said worriedly as she ran outside to get Melody "Iris maybe you should lay down for a second?" Flora said slowly "yes I think that would be the best…" Iris said as she placed her hand on her head to get rid of the dizziness… just then Ruby and Melody walked in again "here let me help you" Flora said as she helped Iris over to the chair, as Flora grabbed Iris's hand her eyes turned green, Melody was the only one who noticed and her eyes went as wide as dinner plates…

When Flora touched Iris she felt herself a lot better "don't worry I feel a lot better now" Iris said quickly and stood up to show the other how good she felt "Iris can't handle it yet when she uses her full powers… I'm sure the others must have the same problem if they're going to use their full powers… but Flora… she used her powers to help her friend… but I only taught them how to heal a wound, not to give the others their powers back…" Melody thought slowly. But was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a hand wave before her face "ehh Melody? Hello! earth to Melody!" Nukeria yelled worriedly.

"huh? what?" Melody asked slowly "we asked you if you knew what was wrong with Iris, but it looked like you were on another planet with your thoughts" Ruby said slowly "more like she was dreaming of her boyfriend" Flora said teasingly "one. I don't have a boyfriend, I'm not even in love! And two. I was just thinking of what was wrong with Iris… I'm sure she worked so hard to control her powers that she used to much of them, and Flora used her nature powers to give Iris back some of her energy" Melody explained.

"but what I don't get is if your nature powers are already so good, why didn't you use them with the first test?" Melody added as she looked at Flora "I… I… I felt the pain of the tree and I couldn't concentrate…" Flora said with tears in her eyes "I understand… now let's learn the basic of…" Melody started, but was cut off by Nukeria "FIRE! FINALLY WE GET TO BURN DOWN SOME STUFF!" Nukeria yelled happily as she ran outside to get started, the other three chosen ones sighed in defeat and ran outside too, Melody just stayed behind in the kitchen for another second and then turned around…

"I knew nature was Flora's strongest element… but for now I just hope the training dojo wouldn't be burned down" Melody thought as she made her way outside, she was so deep in thoughts that she forgot all about the wooden step on the ground and hit her right feet against it, the tears sprung in her eyes "not again! This is like the hundredth time I hit that toe! Don't cry out of pain! Don't cry out of pain!" Melody thought as she bit her lip to keep herself from crying and walked outside "what do we get to burn first?" Nukeria asked in a exited tone as soon as she saw Melody…

"I'm going to play with them a bit" Melody thought with a smirk "you don't get to burn anything yet, first you need to learn not to make fire" Melody aid with a serious face "what!" Nukeria yelled disappointed "how are we going to do that?" Iris asked confused "simple" Melody said as her pupils began to glow in a whit light and four leafs lifted from the ground and each of the four chosen ones got a leaf, Melody's pupils got back to their usual color and she walked over to Flora and Ruby, Melody placed her fingertips in the middle of the leaf as her pupils turned red…

Slowly a burning hole appeared in the leave and the fire spot became bigger by the second, Melody did the same with the leafs that Iris and Nukeria were holding "so what do we need to do now?" Flora asked slowly "wait till the fire spot almost reaches your fingers and then concentrate on the fire and you'll be able to control it…" Melody said slowly with a smirk "do we then get to burn things down?" Nukeria asked quickly "maybe… we'll see about that…" Melody said slowly and walked away leaving the four with a burning leaf…

"this… sucks!" Nukeria said slowly "tell me about it, I wanted to see you burn down the training dojo" Flora said sadly "I HEARD THAT!" Melody yelled from the training dojo "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HEAR IT!" Ruby yelled in response "Ruby! Look!" Iris suddenly yelled, all four looked at the leafs they were holding and saw it was almost burned up, they started to concentrate on the fire and their pupils became fire-red.

The leaf burned away and the four were still holding the fire "we… we did it! We actually did it!" Ruby cheered happily, suddenly water was thrown over the four which made their fire's go out "hey!" they yelled and spun around only to see Melody was smirking as her blue pupils turned back to their usual color "ARG! I was just done!" Ruby yelled from anger and her pupils turned red again, she quickly shot a fireball at Melody, luckily Ruby missed.

"I… I… I… I didn't mean it! I-I-it was, it was an a-accident!" Ruby apologized "no, it's okay, it was part of the test" Melody said happily, but then she got her stern look again as if nothing had happened "I mean, you did well" Melody said before she cleared her throat "so now that you can control fire, you will get to burn things down" Melody said as she looked over to Nukeria who was shaking fro excitement.

"now think of heat and concentrate on it" Melody said as she showed the four how it was done, the four did exactly as she told them to do and their pupils turned fire-red, the next thing they knew was that they were holding fire in their hands "and now?" Iris asked slowly "well you could practice aiming, I actually wanted to wait till tomorrow with that, but why do it tomorrow if you could also do it today… I want you to hit that bench over there with a fireball" Melody said as she pointed at a bench at the other side of the garden.

"alright, let's do this!" Flora said cheerfully as she tried to throw the fireball, but it just dropped on the ground before her, then Iris tried it… this time the fireball got though half of the garden, but then disappeared into smoke "aww…" Iris said sadly "my turn! My turn!" Nukeria cheered and threw her fireball, the four chosen ones were searching where it had landed "I bet I threw it so hard it landed at the other side of the world, or maybe even in space!" Nukeria said happily.

"ehh… nope… it went the wrong direction…" Melody said as she pointed the other way "I see, so instead of that Nukeria threw the fireball toward the bench she accidentally threw backwards?" Iris asked slowly "I suppose so" Melody replied "aww man, not fair!" Nukeria said sadly "let me show you how the master does this" Ruby said smiling "you mean that Melody is gonna show us now or something" Flora joked.

"hey! I was talking about me!" Ruby said angrily "just go already…" Nukeria said annoyed "fine!" Ruby said in a annoyed tone before she threw the fireball, but just like the one Nukeria threw it was out of direction and flew towards the training dojo! "no!" yelled Melody in shock and her pupils turned red, Melody quickly did a view movements with her hands and the fireball changed direction and flew to the other side of the garden "phew…" Melody sighed.

"and you were a master?" Iris asked with a smirk towards Ruby "but I am a master" Ruby said smiling "what are you talking about, your fireball was going the other way!" Flora said angrily "but I did hit the bench" Ruby said with a smirk as she pointed at the bench what was now burning down… the other three chosen ones and Melody looked at it confused "you planned this! You knew Melody would hit the bench when she saved the training dojo!" Nukeria said angrily "nope, it was just luck" Ruby said with a smirk

"I have to say that this girl is sneaky!" Melody thought annoyed "alright… I think this was enough training for today… go get some sleep and we'll continue this training in the morning" Melody said slowly "but it is already morning!" Iris complained "yea, you got us out of our beds in the middle of the night and we trained all night!" Nukeria added "then we'll just continue today… I expect you in the first training room in one hour" Melody said sternly "no way!" the four chosen ones said sadly…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	3. more training?

"this… is… so UNFAIR!" Flora yelled as waited in the training room for Melody with the other three chosen ones suddenly they all got hit on the back of their heads, they all spun around but there was nothing to be seen and the next thing they knew was that they were soaked "…**AHHHHHHH!**" Flora yelled out of anger as her pupils turned red and then started to shoot fireballs all directions, the other three chosen ones did their best to dodge them and suddenly they heard someone clear her throat, Flora stopped shooting fireball and all four of them looked towards the door…

They saw Melody standing in the doorpost with a smirk on her face as her pupils turned back to their usual color instead of ice-blue "Melody, what's the big idea with the water!" Ruby yelled angrily "and that hit on the backs of out head!" Iris added in the same tone as Ruby "you need to be prepared all time" Melody said slowly "and you to throw water over us for that?" Nukeria yelled annoyed, Melody rolled her eyes and then her pupils turned ice-blue again… a view seconds later the water glided off the four chosen ones and flew out of the room.

"now happy?" Melody asked in a annoyed tone "no! why do we have to train so much, I didn't even got enough sleep!" Flora yelled at Melody "because we don't have much time to save this world and ones this world is gone then our normal world will be taken over!" Melody snapped back, the four gasped "what!" they yelled in unison, Melody sighed "like you've noticed this world gives you amazing powers… the evil is absorbing that power and is so destroying this world… ones it has enough power the evil will find its way to our normal world and take it over…" Melody said as she looked down, the four chosen ones gasped again.

"the five chosen ones are the only one who can stop this evil… that's why I need to train you quickly… we don't have much time for it left…" Melody said slowly, the four chosen ones shared a worried glance with each other "…alright, I'm ready for it!" Nukeria said daringly as she took her fighting position to show she was ready to fight "me too!" Ruby said smiling "same here!" Iris said quickly "count me in!" Flora said as she gave Melody a thumbs up, Melody smiled "alright, let's get to training" Melody said as she walked over to a small desk in the corner of the room…

"wait a minute, you told us that this world gives you amazing powers, is there something else we should know about this world?" Iris asked suddenly, Melody stopped with what she was doing and turned towards the four chosen ones "yes, this world chances a lot… with me it changed my emotions…" Melody said smiling, but she was cut off by Ruby "so that's why you are so stern all the time?" Ruby asked "s-s-stern?" Melody thought as she felt tears form into her eyes "oh no… not now!" she then thought and thought back her tears, but the four chosen ones had already seen it…

"Melody, what's wrong!" Flora asked worriedly "n-nothing, really! It's only that my emotions change by the second… I try to cover it most of the time by acting so sternly" Melody said smiling "yea, we noticed" Nukeria joked "so? do you have a problem with that!" Melody snapped at her "no, I just thought so…" Nukeria explained quickly "okay, well let's get back to training…" Melody said sternly, the five shared another worried glance with each other…

"so what did this world change with us?" Iris asked confused "I don't know, you should know best yourself" they heard Melody say in a happy tone "well I can't stop thinking about games and I sometimes switch to serious…" Ruby whispered slowly "I think I am pissed of very fast now" Flora whispered slowly to the other chosen ones "I'm not as cheerful as ever… and I know that I am trying to do the training better than I can do" Iris whispered as she remembered what happened when she tried to control the water earlier this morning.

"and-I-need-to-do-things-fast" Nukeria whispered so fast that the others had a hard time to figure out what she said, just then Melody walked back to them, she held out four blindfolds "here put this on" Melody said "you're not going to throw stones at us or something like that?" Ruby said suspiciously, she ones had to do this thing too at her karate dojo and her sensei then threw stones at her to help her to reply on other senses then her eyes, sadly it was a hard practice and although she dodged most of the stones she still got hit by a view of them…

The four chosen ones did on the blindfolds "of course not… this is just practice for that cause you will be doing that in a view minutes" Melody answered Ruby's question cheerfully "wait! what!" the four chosen ones yelled in a scared tone "I'll see you in a view minutes" Melody said before she walked out of the room "Melody! Melody! get back here!" Flora yelled as she and Iris tried to get the blindfold off, but it didn't work "girls, I can't get this blindfold off!" Iris yelled hysterically "my neither!" Flora yelled "come on, you're not trying to hard enough" Nukeria said as she also tried to her the blindfold off, but it didn't work…

"Ruby do you get that blindfold off?" Nukeria yelled "nope!" Ruby yelled in return as she tried her best to get the blindfold off "I don't care what you're going to do, but I'm going to find Melody to make her get this blindfold off!" Nukeria said as she tried to find her way to the door "we're coming with you" Flora yelled as she, Ruby and Iris walked after Nukeria also trying to find their way to the door, as soon as the four of them found the door and were out of the room… "Melody!" they yelled, they heard a door open…

"yes?" they heard Melody say "where are you?" Iris asked as she moved her hands over the wall to find the door where Melody is standing "I'm here…?" Melody replied in a confused tone "and where's here?" Flora asked "oh… just follow the sound of my voice" Melody replied, the four chosen ones heard a view people giggle in the background "okay, over here… on your right… right! I said right not left!" Melody yelled "we're going right, right?" Ruby asked slowly "no your going the other right!" Melody yelled "then help us a bit!" Nukeria complained.

"but I… oh forget it… could you hold still for a second?" Melody asked as she made a movement with her hand, the four chosen ones couldn't see though… "okay, now take of your blindfold" Melody said in a annoyed tone, the four chosen ones took off their blindfolds "how come it went so easy this time?" Iris asked confused "because I was afraid you four would just take it off and go off relaxing something I used my powers to make the end of the blindfold stuck with stone, I'm sorry for that" Melody apologized.

"that's okay, but who are they?" Ruby said as she pointed at the three kids that were standing in the doorpost looking confused at them, the three were about their age… "oh they are…" Melody started, but was cut off by one of the three children "I'm Ginny Crescent, daughter of Luna Crescent" the tallest of the two girls said "I'm Lilly Crescent, daughter of Luna Crescent" the smallest of the two girls said as she made a small bow "and I'm Andre Crescent, the best looking and son of Luna Crescent" the boy said smugly.

"Andre, where are your manners!" Ginny said angrily "but it's true, I'm the best looking one…" Andre said slowly "yea right, in your dreams" said Lilly smiling "they are three of the five kids of the owner of this building…" Melody said only to be caught off by Andre "and I'm sure they have heard of us" Andre said nonchalantly as he pointed over to the four chosen ones "actually we haven't… we weren't even supposed to meet you three" Iris said in a unsure tone.

"what! How come you didn't let these cute girls meet the prince of this kingdom!" Andre snapped at Melody "we were in a hurry because I thought it would take long for them to control the elements and just because you're royalty doesn't mean you get to boss me around and even more important, you are only going to rule part of this kingdom and not all of it! You shouldn't act so arrogant, take an example to your sisters!" Melody snapped back.

"I still don't get why you are not letting me meet these cute girls!" Andre complained, the four chosen ones were just watching the scene as they were a bit confused about the fact that they were talking to two princesses and a prince and about that this boy called them cute when he doesn't even know them… "ehh sorry to interrupt, but we need to go back to training…" Lilly said after a view seconds.

"huh? Oh right" Melody said as she walked back into the training room "can we watch please?" Flora asked quickly "well, I don't know…" Melody said as she looked down, but as she looked up she saw Flora was puppy-dog-pout "please?" she asked on the most innocent way there is, Melody sighed "fine, come in" Melody said slowly, the four chosen ones smiled and walked into the training room only to see that it was the exact same training room the five saw earlier this morning when they had to go to the garden to train.

"okay Lilly, it's your turn" Melody said "her turn for what?" Nukeria asked slowly "she needs to get to the other side of this room while dodging the obstacles" Melody said as she gestured to the training field, there were a lot of dangerous training obstacles with sharp points that could easily wound you "easy piece" Ruby said smiling "they don't have the powers you have" Melody said slowly "still easy" Flora said smiling "and without something to help you to dodge the obstacles" Melody continued "a bit harder…" Nukeria said as she thought it became pretty dangerous and hard.

"and… blindfolded" Melody said as Lilly put on her blindfold "oh that is really impossible" Iris said worriedly "just watch" Ginny said with a smile "and… go!" Melody yelled and Lilly shot forwards, she jumped over the first moving balk with spikes, then she let herself fall onto the ground and rolled over the ground to dodge the burning arrows that shot out of the wall, Lilly then got up and jumped up letting herself land on her hands as she made a split in the air to avoid two huge, twisting balls of doom that were rolling over the ground between the other obstacles.

"Ginny? Andre?" Melody said and Ginny and Andre jumped into the training field too and starting to attack Lilly who blocked all attacks while she dodged all the burning arrows, the jaws of the four chosen ones dropped as they watched what Lilly made for movements to dodge and avoid the obstacles "wow…" was the only thing Iris could say "yeah…" Ruby and Flora said slowly "are you going to teach us that too?" Nukeria asked hopefully to Melody "maybe…" Melody answered as she watched how Lilly reached the other side of the room.

"good job Lilly" Melody said before she pushed a red button and the training machines and obstacles stopped moving "I think you three will be able to handle this on your own from now, I'll go help these four… good luck" Melody said as she gestured the four chosen ones to go back to the other training room, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria nodded and walked out followed by Melody…

When the five of them walked into the trainings room Melody spoke up "now to get back to training, please put on your blindfolds again" Melody said slowly "don't you dare to throw stones at us!" Flora said angrily as she put on her blindfold again "of course I'm not going to throw rocks…" Melody said slowly, the four chosen ones sighed in relieve "phew, I was already getting scared…" Ruby said slowly.

"yeah, rocks would be too easy, so you'll get to avoid the fireballs that I'm going to shoot towards you" Melody said simply "what! NO WAY!" Iris yelled shock "oh right, when you feel the warmth you'll know from which direction they will come… I'll just try to hit you with water beams…" Melody then said and before anyone could protest they were all soaked "hey!" the four chosen ones yelled.

"you've got to do a better job at dodging!" they heard Melody say in a annoyed tone "how?" Nukeria asked "that's for you to figure out!" Melody replied and again the four chosen ones were soaked "this is unfair, how are we supposed to dodge something that we can't see!" Flora complained as she did a step forwards to Melody, without knowing that she dodged the water Melody was sending her way from above, she only knew by the sound of the water splashing on the ground.

"that's it… the sound!" the four chosen ones thought at the same moment, the four of them heard Melody place her foot on the ground again to make another move with her hands, they suddenly heard water drip onto the ground and they knew that Melody had lifted the water and was ready to attack… "Iris, watch your left!" Ruby and Flora yelled and the same moment and Iris dived to the ground and so avoided the water that was sent towards her "Flora, jump!" Nukeria yelled towards Flora, Flora jumped aside and the four of them heard the water splash against the wall.

"okay, now let's make things a little harder" they heard Melody say and then they heard her make a view moves while they dodged the water that was coming their way each time, but when Ruby jumped out of the way they heard the water splash against water! "he's using two beams of water!" Iris yelled shocked "you got that right, but it surprises me that it took so long for you four to find out" Melody said slowly.

"girls I have a plan to fulfill this training" Nukeria whispered to the others "well, tell up" Ruby said as she stood up from the last attack of water that she dodged "let's control the water and fire it back to Melody" Nukeria whispered with a smirk although the other chosen ones couldn't see it "alright, I love the plan! Let's try it" Flora whispered back "alright wait for the sign I'll give you" Ruby said as the four of them dodged another attack of water.

"… okay now!" Ruby suddenly yelled and the four chosen ones made a view movements "what the…!" the heard Melody say in a confused tone, by the sound of her voice the four chosen ones knew where she was and shot the water towards her "hey!" they heard Melody say in a annoyed tone, the four of them took of their blindfolds and got a last glimpse of Melody who used her powers to get the water off her and then made it disappear, the five smiled at the look on her face…

"alright, I think that's enough training for today" Melody said in a annoyed tone "but we just started" Iris said slowly "what? We are already doing this for hours" Melody said as she pointed outside and the four chosen ones saw it had already became dark… "oh…" was the only thing the four chosen ones could say "I'll show you your room" Melody said as she walked to the door "we get a room?" Flora asked slowly "of course, where else would you sleep?" Melody said smiling.

The four chosen ones followed Melody and walked up the stairs, the five of them walked to the end of the hallway of the second floor, they opened the door and saw a huge room with four beds and some other furniture's inside of it and they have a big window from where you could see the garden, there is also a closed with different types of cloths inside of it and much more "this is so awesome!" Nukeria said happily.

"it's nothing… and in the morning I have another surprise for you four, but you better get some rest now, I'll see ya in the morning" Melody said smiling before she walked out of the room to get some rest herself… the four chosen ones put on a pajama's that were laying on each bed, after that they laid down in their beds and talked a bit, but they were soon drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	4. she's gone!

The next morning there was a knock on their door and then it opened "morning!" Melody said cheerfully only to find the four chosen ones still asleep and Melody's happy expression fell "wake up!" Melody yelled sternly, but the four chosen ones kept on sleeping, Melody walked over to the bed that was the closest to her which happened to be Nukeria's bed, Melody grabbed Nukeria's shoulders and started to shake her "WAKE UP!" Melody yelled in Nukeria's face "just five more minutes mom…" Nukeria said in her sleep…

"okay that's it!" Melody said angrily to herself and made all kind of moves with her hands and suddenly a huge ball of water flew in though the window and it split up four smaller balls of water. Each ball of water flew over to a bed and stayed in the air above the heads of the four chosen ones… "last chance!" Melody warned to make sure the four chosen ones weren't just making fun of her, Melody waited for a second for them to react, but when they didn't she made her eyes turn back to their usual color…

Iris and Flora woke up screaming because of the sudden water that was all over them, while Ruby shot up while yelling "I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT!" everyone looked at Ruby shocked "what?" Ruby asked confused "MELODY! why did you do that!" Flora snapped at Melody "you four needed to train and you didn't woke up when I asked you too! Now hurry up cause we…" Melody started but she was cut off by the sound of someone snoring…

Everyone turned their heads to where the sound came from and they all saw that Nukeria was still asleep "wow, she's a deep sleeper" Melody whispered to herself and suddenly Nukeria's eyes shot open "could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to sleep in here and what's with all the water?" Nukeria asked "forget about the water and meet me in the first training room in ten minutes!" Melody said sternly before she walked out of the room.

The four chosen ones shared a worried look with each other before they dressed up and walked downstairs, when they reached the training room they found it empty "hey where is Melody, she told us to meet her in here…" Ruby said only to get a wave of water coming over her and the other three chosen ones "you need to be prepared better…" they heard Melody's voice say from behind them "ha-ha, very funny!" Flora said angrily

The four of them spun around and saw Melody holding four small, colored boxes "here I have something for ya'll" Melody said happily as she gave each of the four chosen ones a box, Ruby got a red box, Iris got a blue box, Flora got a green box and Nukeria got a yellow box, the four of them looked at it confused and then looked at Melody with the same confused look on their faces…

"well, go on, open it" Melody said slowly, the four chosen ones did as Melody told them and opened the boxes, they all gasped at what they saw. In each box was a diamond shaped necklace that had the same color as the box that it was in "you're giving us a necklace, how we ever repay that?" Flora asked shocked who was already forgotten about the fact that she was soaked… "don't worry, you don't have to pay for it, it's all yours, you see these necklaces will make you four stronger… or at least it will make your powers stronger and it's also a sigh that you are the chosen ones and these powers show which is your strongest element" Melody said.

"wow, thank you!" Iris said happily "now, put them on and we'll start the training" Melody said in a serious tone, the four quickly did on their necklaces and followed Melody to the garden of the training dojo "so what are going to do today? Are we going to learn how to burn down bad guys?" Nukeria asked in a hyper tone "no" Melody said simply "then what are we going to learn?" Flora asked slowly "we're going to meditate" Melody said slowly "aww man!" all the four chosen ones said in unison.

"I'm just kidding, we're going to check if those necklaces really work" Melody said smiling "of course they work, the necklace of the fifth chosen one worked so these should work too" Melody thought "so how are we going to test them?" Flora asked confused "very simple, we do the same training as yesterday" Melody said as her pupils turned green again, the five got a worried look on their face as them remembered what happened yesterday…

"_sins this is your first training, we're gonna start with the power of the earth" Melody said as she pointed at the ground "how?" Flora asked "concentrate, close your eyes and listen to the sounds around you" Melody replied._

_The four did as they were told, they stayed like that for ten minutes and then Melody spoke up, but the four kept their eyes closed "good now that you can concentrate…" Melody started and then the four felt a huge pain in their arm and their eyes shot open at the same moment, they just got a glimpse of Melody's eye color change back from green to their aqua-blue color, they looked at the arm where they're hurt, they saw that they were bleeding "what did you do!" Ruby yelled in a scared tone._

The four chosen ones looked over at Melody who rose her hand and a vine shot up from the ground with incredible speed, but before it could slash the four on their arms Flora who was unaware that her pupils had turned green as well, shielded her face with her arms… when the vine hadn't slashed them after a view seconds she opened her eyes and noticed a huge stone wall between them and Melody "good job Flora" the four chosen ones heard Melody say.

"w-wait… I did this?": Flora asked confused "of course you did, now on with the next training" Melody said smiling and took out a radio "awesome we get some music while we're training" Nukeria said happily "you would… if we had electricity, Nukeria could you please hit the radio with a thunder-beam so it would work?" Melody asked and as soon as she did Nukeria shot a beam of thunder towards the radio, it went right past Flora and Iris who jumped aside when they noticed it just missed them…

When the radio was hit nothing happened "hey why isn't it working!" Ruby aid angrily while she looked at the radio "I don't think there's a CD inside of it" Iris answered "yep, there are a view CD's in your room, but let's just finish training now" Melody said slowly and looked over at Iris "now it's your turn, do what you did yesterday with the water" Melody said in a serious tone "but last time I had help of the others" Iris complained.

"but this time you have your necklace" Flora pointed out "a-alright then" Iris said in a unsure tone, she turned towards the pool and her pupils turned blue, slowly the water out of pool started to lift up in the air, Iris who wanted to know if she did it right looked over to Melody, by doing that the water was now flying above Melody too "good job Iris" Melody said as she gave Iris a thumbs up "thanks!" Iris said smiling and accidently let her eyes turn back to their usual color…

Melody gasped and the next thing she knew was that the water that hung above her fell down and she was soaked "oops sorry!" Iris apologized "yeah, we should really stop with the water… anyhow let's see how Ruby does her training" Melody said as she used her powers to get herself dry and to put all the water back into the pool, ruby gulped and waited to hear what she had to do… when Melody wad placed the water back in the pool she turned towards Ruby…

"alright Ruby, I want you to hit that bench over there… and this time no tricks" Melody said as she gestured over to a bench somewhere in the garden "alright, here I go!" Ruby said as she made a ball of fire appear in her hands and threw it towards the bench, it went the right direction, but it wasn't going to hit the bench if she let it go this direction because it went to fast, Ruby concentrated on the fireball and tried to make it go a bit slower by making all kind of movements with her hands… and it worked, the fireball hit the bench!

Ruby smiled and turned towards the others, they all smiled at her "alright, now to try something harder" Melody said in a mysterious tone "so what do we have to do now?" Flora asked slowly "you get to spar with each other" Melody said slowly "what?" all the four chosen ones said in a worried tone "you still need to practice fighting" Melody said slowly "but with each other!" Ruby said quickly "fine…" Melody said as she turned away from the four chosen ones…

"what do you mean?" Nukeria asked, but as soon as she did Melody spun around and fired a beam of thunder at next to Nukeria's feet "WHOA! You could've fried me there!" Nukeria yelled hysterically "but I didn't… and if you don't want to fight each other, then you'll get to fight me! First one on the ground loses!" Melody said as her pupils turned back to their usual color, the four chosen ones shared a worried glance with each other and then got into their fighting position…

"bring it on!" Ruby said slowly "as you wish!" Melody replied as her pupils turned all colors of the rainbow… suddenly a view stones that were laying before Melody's feet lifted from the ground and were shot towards the four chosen ones one by one, the four chosen ones managed to dodge them and Ruby's pupils turned red as she shot a fireball at Melody, Melody only looked at it and the fireball changed direction and flew back towards the four chosen ones.

Flora's pupils turned green as she made a stone wall appear so the fireball would be blocked, the four chosen ones smirked, but their smirk faded when the fireball went over the wall "iek!" Iris yelled as her pupils turned aqua-blue and she controlled some water from the pool to make the fireball disappear, Nukeria's pupils turned yellow as she prepared to shot thunder at Melody "okay Flora let the wall down!" Nukeria ordered, Flora simply nodded and let her pupils turn back to their usual color and the wall fell down, the second that happened Nukeria shot a beam of thunder.

But Nukeria was surprised and shocked that Melody counterstriked her attack as she also shot a beam of thunder… "what is…?" Nukeria asked herself as both thunder beams disappeared and again there were stones fired towards them, the four chosen luckily could dodge them all "these attacks apart don't work, we need to attack her from all sides with different attacks!" Iris whispered to the other three chosen ones "right, everyone surround her and then attack with something that fits with your strongest element, that way we have stronger attacks" Ruby whispered in return.

The other three chosen ones nodded and each got into position around Melody "I see… a smart strategy, but it won't work!" Melody said slowly "we'll see about that! … okay now!" Ruby yelled as all of their pupils turned the color of their element "what is…?" Melody whispered to herself "we got her now" the four chosen ones thought at the same moment with a smirk…

Ruby started to shoot fireballs at Melody, Iris tried to sweep Melody to the ground of the water, Nukeria started to shoot beams of thunder towards Melody, but somehow she managed to dodge them all "Flora, now!" Nukeria yelled "I'm on it!" Flora yelled in return and then started to pound on the ground and by doing that she created an earthquake, Melody couldn't keep her balance and used her powers to fly in the air while she was still dodging the attacks of the others… when Melody saw her change she used air powers to pin the four chosen ones to the ground…

"aww man!" Ruby complained "not fair!" Flora protested "yep, but that's my style" Melody said with a smirk "well I guess that would be training for today…" Melody said as she pointed to the sky that slowly started to turn dark "but we just started, how comes it becomes dark here so fast?" Iris asked slowly "oh didn't I tell you, in this world the days are really short, but the nights are extra long" Melody said slowly "but… I just remembered, we haven't eaten sins we got here" Nukeria said, usually she would have started to complain that she was hungry hours ago, but now she didn't even notice…

"that's also another weird thing about this world, somehow you don't need food or water… you don't even need to go to the bathroom, but the weird thing is that you still need sleep…" Melody said confused "that's really weird" Flora said slowly "actually I would rather call it impossible" Iris added "yea…" Ruby said slowly "whatever, I'm going to listen some music!" Ruby said with a dark glow in her eyes as she held the radio close to her chest as if her life dependent on it…

"ehh, sure you do that… but after that, lights out" Melody said, the four chosen ones nodded and then walked to their room while Melody stayed outside… a view minutes after the four chosen ones were in their room and in their pajama's they were still talking while Nukeria listened some CD's "if we are really this strong I bet we can win from Melody in no time!" Flora said smiling "I think so too!" Nukeria said happily "but why would we only train…? What do you think about it Iris? …Iris?" Ruby asked as she looked over to Iris who looked out of the window…

"I don't know… but I guess we'll find out eventually" Iris said slowly "I suppose so…" Nukeria answered "well I don't know about you three, but I'm going to catch some sleep" Flora said yawing "me too, Nukeria would you please turn off that radio?" Ruby asked knowing none of them would be able to sleep with the death metal music Nukeria was playing "NEVER!" Nukeria yelled daringly "now or I'll burn that radio down!" Flora yelled angrily "fine" Nukeria said in defeat and turned off the radio…

They didn't noticed that Melody was standing in front of the woods, Melody took a quick glaze behind and saw the lights turn off, her eyes filled up with tears and looked back towards the woods "I'm sorry Ruby, Flora, Iris, Nukeria… my friends… you'll have to go on without me… I'm sorry…" Melody thought as she ran into the dark woods while teardrops fell from her eyes… the next morning the four woke up early and got to the training room, they were waiting for their master…

"where is she… Melody is never late…" said Flora worriedly "maybe she slept in?" said Iris worriedly "I say we'll wake her up and talk with her about being late!" said Ruby annoyed "yea, normally Ruby and me are the ones who are late" Nukeria said and Ruby blushed of embarrassment "let's just wake her up!" Ruby said in a annoyed tone as she walked towards Melody's room, the others just followed her, she swung the door of Melody's room open and walked over to her bed…

"MELODY! WAKE UP! YOU'RE LATE!" Ruby yelled, but there was no response, they noticed a note on the empty bed, Iris was the first one to notice, she ran towards it, picked it up and read it, while she was reading it her eyes widened in shock "what does it say Iris?" asked Nukeria "s-she's gone, Melody is gone!" Iris yelled "what! that can't be!" Ruby said as she snatched the note out of Iris's hands and she quickly read it… and again… and again… "it can't be…" Ruby said slowly as she and the other three chosen ones shared a worried look with each other…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	5. a new day, a new enemy

"what does the note say?" Flora asked worriedly "it says she can't go on with training us and that we'll have to stop someone called Luna or something…?" Ruby said confused as she didn't know what she was talking about, suddenly a scream was heard from a training room "princess Lilly! Princess Ginny! Prince Andre!" the four chosen ones yelled in a worried tone and ran to the training room as fast as possible, they saw two kids about their age holding the unconscious Lilly, Ginny and Andre…

"let them go!" Flora yelled quickly, the two kids looked at her and smirked "no way!" the girl said "who are you?" Iris asked worriedly "I'm Jack and this is my sister Lucy, and we have orders from queen Luna to capture these three" the boy named Jack said "not as long as we're here!" Ruby yelled and shot a fireball at the two kids, but they jumped out of the way "nice try! But queen Luna will wait for you to use that power in a fight" the girl named Lucy said "at least if you want to see these three of your trainer ever again" Jack said.

"Melody! what have you done to her!" Nukeria yelled "nothing… yet, so you better hurry if you want to see any of them ever again" Jack said before he and Lucy ran away with the unconscious Lilly, Ginny and Andre over their shoulders "great! just great! we're here just two freaking days and we already have a enemy!" Nukeria said angrily "and even more important they have our friends!" Flora added "so we're going to get them back!" Ruby said bravely "how? Those two are already out of sight and we don't know where they went!" Nukeria yelled "wait! There are footprints that lead into the woods!" Iris yelled to get the attention of the others…

The other three chosen ones looked at the place Iris was pointing at "well what are we waiting for, let's go save them!" Flora said bravely before the four of them ran into the woods while following the footprints… after a while of running they reached a open place in the woods with some sort of castle in the middle of it… "I think they went in here, it would be a good place for a base" Ruby said "sure… but why would they keep the door open?" Flora asked as she pointed at the big open doors "it's probably a trap, but I don't see another way in" Iris said, the four waited for a second and then walked inside, but the doors closed behind them.

"I knew it was a trap!" Nukeria yelled as she kicked the door… suddenly something landed next to her and tried to kick her, Nukeria dodged it and jumped backwards "Jack!" Nukeria yelled angrily at the boy, Flora ran over to Nukeria and they both started to fight against the boy, just when Iris and Ruby wanted to run over to them something blocked their way "nice to see you back to soon" Lucy who was before them said and tried to hit Ruby, but Ruby dodged it…

Lucy tried to hit Ruby again, but then Ruby saw her chance, she grabs Lucy's arm and from that moment everything seemed to go in slow-motion. In just a second a smirk grew on Ruby's serious face, Lucy noticed this and her look turned into a look of horror as Ruby moved her other arm backwards, around her arm came a red glow, Lucy looked back at Ruby's face and saw Ruby's pupils had turned ember-red "bye, bye" said Ruby before she swung her arm into Lucy's stomach with incredible speed…

From the impact Lucy hit the wall and even got through it, but she still managed to get up. She had her arm on her stomach and her other arm against the wall to keep her in balance "t-that's it, I'm ou-out of here" Lucy said slowly and disappeared in a blue smoke, when Lucy had disappeared Ruby and Iris ran towards Nukeria and Flora who were still fighting against Jack…

"are you two still standing? I wouldn't guess little girls as you could keep fighting this long, especially when you know you are going to lose" Jack said annoyed as he dodged a fireball that Nukeria fires towards him "we may be little, but there's no way I'm gonna lose from a Jack-ass like you!" Nukeria said jokingly "ha-ha very funny" said Jack sarcastically, but suddenly he was hit by a beam of thunder from behind that Flora had fired at him "ouch! Did you know where that hit me, I won't be able to sit for a week!" Jack yelled angrily and as he rubbed his behind he disappeared in a red smoke.

The four chosen ones looked at the black door before them "should we really go in there?" Iris asked in a scared tone "of course we'll have too" Flora answered "yea, we have no choice if we want to save the others" Ruby added to Flora's comment, the four of them walked over to the black door and slowly opened the door… but they only saw darkness in the room…

They slowly walked into the dark room, then the door behind them closed, Iris and Nukeria tried to open it but it was locked "we're trapped!" Nukeria said with a hint of concern in her voice "that means we'll have to keep going…" said Flora in a scared tone "we would if it wasn't this dark in here" said Ruby who was trying to see something "don't worry girls, we'll put on the lights" said a deep voice and ended with an evil laugh.

"who's there! Show yourself!" said Iris sternly and the moment she said it the whole room was lighten up by chandeliers that were hanging on the wall, the four saw that they were not alone, a woman with white hair in a black cape and red eyes was standing at the other side of the room… "who are you?" asked Flora curiously "I'm your worst nightmare" answered the woman in the same deep voice as before "Luna!" said Iris and the four got in their fighting positions "what did you do to Andre, Lilly, Ginny and Melody!" Ruby yelled angrily.

"those kids are save in the dungeon and soon you'll join them… and Melody, she's right here" Luna said in a deep voice, at that moment Melody walked from behind Luna "Melody? You… you're on her side?" asked Nukeria shocked "good guess Nukeria" said Melody with a evil smirk on her face "now prepare to die!" Melody said slowly "Melody, I'll leave this to you, I'm sure you won't fail me" Luna said in a deep tone "yes master" Melody said with the same evil smirk as before and Luna transported out of the room in a dark smoke.

"you're not really gonna kill us, are you Melody?" asked Iris in a scared tone "of course not girls…" Melody said slowly "I know you wouldn't" Flora said happily "didn't you learn anything I taught you? let me finish… of course I wouldn't kill you four… not until the fifth chosen one has had as much pain as you're gonna get now" Melody said with a evil smirk, the happy expressions of the four dropped "not if we have something to say about that!" Ruby yelled as her pupils turned red and shot a fireball with incredible speed towards Melody…

but Melody closed her eyes and made a quick move, by doing that the fireball turned into water and fell onto the ground… The four gasped and Ruby was speechless "but how…?" was the only thing she could say "did you really think you could hit me that easily, remember that I'm the one who taught you that move… wait a minute… four against one, that seems a little unfair… should I put one hand behind my back?" Melody asked with a smirk and the four got into their fighting position as Melody opened her eyes again, her red/blue pupils turned back to their aqua-blue color "give me the best you've got" Melody said slowly as she waited for her ex-student to attack…

"we need to attack from all directions with different elements… Flora use earthquake, Nukeria use something with thunder, Iris use something with water and I'll use something with fire" Ruby whispered to the others "okay, let's try it!" the other three said at in unison as they each ran to one side of the room "so your finally ready? Good… like I said, give me the best you've got!" said Melody with a serious face and her pupils got all colors of the rainbow and even black at the same time, at that moment Ruby's pupils turned red, Flora's pupils turned brown, Nukeria's pupils turned yellow and Iris's pupils turned blue…

Flora took one foot of the floor and then put in back with much speed, the whole floor started to shake, luckily everyone could remain their balance, except for Melody… Melody jumped up and used her powers to control the air so she could fly above ground, the others saw their chance and Ruby fired a fireball, Nukeria fired thunder and Iris fired water towards Melody, sadly for them Melody noticed it in time and with one small move the fireball flew into the wall behind her and with her other hand she made another move and the thunder turned towards the water…

"Iris watch out!" yelled Flora cause she knew what was coming, but it was too late, the thunder touched the water and the electricity got though the water and Iris got shocked… when Iris fell onto the ground and was unconscious the beam of thunder disappeared and Melody turned towards Nukeria, Nukeria's eyes widened in shock knowing she was the next victim, she was right cause Melody shot a beam of dark energy towards her… Ruby had already seen that Nukeria was Melody's target now and she pushed Nukeria out of the way so the dark beam missed…

"next time I won't miss" Melody said in a angry tone as her pupils turned black, she quickly turned around and shot a black beam towards Flora, it went so fast that Flora couldn't dodge it and got hit, when she got hit she screamed in pain Nukeria and Ruby got tears in their eyes. "Flora!" yelled Nukeria and Ruby worriedly, and finally the black beam stopped, Flora slowly closed her eyes and fell forwards, Melody turned towards Nukeria and Ruby and her Pupils turned back to their normal color. Nukeria and Ruby quickly got up and stood in their fighting posses, ready for Melody to attack, Melody smirked and her pupils turned purple and suddenly she shot forwards, so fast that Nukeria and Ruby almost couldn't see her…

When she was before them her pupils turned blue and shot a beam of ice, as Nukeria saw it coming to her, her eyes widened, but before she could act she got hit in her stomach and from the impact Nukeria flew backwards into the wall, even though the wall. "NUKERIA! NO!" yelled Ruby at the top of her lungs, but there was no response, she quickly turned back towards Melody "you're going down!" Ruby yelled out of anger "try it" Melody answered simply and her pupils turned black again, but she waited for Ruby to attack, Ruby couldn't hold it anymore and her pupils turned red as she shot another fireball towards Melody…

Melody jumped up and with that she dodged it, she gave Ruby a evil smirk before she disappeared into the darkness "where are you! Show yourself, you traitor!" Ruby yelled angrily, but there was no response, Ruby stayed where she was and looked around curiously as she waited for Melody to appear again. What she didn't know was that Melody showed up from behind her, although Ruby did hear her, Ruby spun around as fast as she could and Melody quickly placed her hand on Ruby's forehead, Ruby was about to fire another fireball, but she felt that she couldn't move.

Melody pupils were still black as she gave Ruby a evil smirk, Ruby just frowned in return "why are you doing this!" Ruby snapped at Melody "you'll find out soon enough" Melody simply replied, suddenly Ruby felt herself getting weaker by the second, everything started to fade away and the last thing she saw was Melody's smirk before everything went black. After a while the darkness disappeared and Ruby slowly opened her eyes hoping it was all a dream… a horrible dream…

When her sight became clear she noticed she wasn't in her soft bed, no, she was in a cold dungeon. She looked around and saw Nukeria looking at her "hey girls, she woke up!" Nukeria said happily even in a bad situation as this, the two other girls popped their heads up and ran towards Ruby and Nukeria. "finally your awake, we thought you'd never wake up" said Flora sadly while she thought about the situation they were in, all of them were silent for a moment…

"we must escape, let's use our powers to get out of here!" Ruby said to break the silent's "we can't, this dungeon is made out of steel so that means we have no ground to use, also there's no fire or water and we can't get the door open with airpowers" Iris said while she looked down. "I can't believe Melody did this to us" Nukeria said sadly "why would she betray us?" Flora added slowly "maybe she's brainwashed or they captured her and cloned her" Iris said who not wanted to believe Melody betrayed them.

"don't say that! She betrayed us, you've seen it yourself! So don't try to lie to yourself, cause all of you know the truth!" Ruby snapped at them, all three looked at her sadly knowing she was right "your right, for now we must focus on how we get out of here!" Flora said in a serious tone and the others nodded, but just as she said that the door opened and the four got into fighting position. Lucy was standing in the doorway with a army of shadow creatures behind her "don't try to fight, you will only tire yourself" Lucy said with a evil smirk.

Before the four could react a view shadow creatures shot forwards and tied their hands together behind their backs "now walk on, master Luna want to speak with you" Lucy said slowly and leaded the way towards the throne room, when they got there the four were tied to a chair. They looked around and saw that they were in a dark room that was only light up by a view chandeliers that were hanging on the wall. The woman with the white hair was sitting on a throne, the four figured out that was Luna, at her left was Jack standing and at her right was Melody standing.

"who's the fifth?" Luna finally spoke to break the silent's. "we have no idea" Flora said simply. "don't lie to me!" Luna yelled angrily as she stood up from her throne "master Luna, we'll get the answer out of them sooner or later" Jack said calmly to calm Luna down and it worked, Luna sat down in her throne again. "where is the fifth?" Luna asked again, but this time less friendly, not that she sounded friendly the first time… the four stayed silent for a moment, but after a view seconds Nukeria spoke up "we really don't know…".

They all saw how Luna closed her eyes and frowned, then she gave a slight nod, all four asked themselves why… until they got slapped in the face by Lucy… hard! "talk!" Luna ordered sternly "we told you… we don't know anything!" Ruby cried from pain "liar!" Luna yelled and the four got slapped in the face again, this time much harder "we don't know anything! there's only one person who knows who she is!" Iris cried from pain, this got Luna's attention "go on…" she said slowly "Melody is the only one who knows who she is…" Iris said in defeat.

Luna turned towards Melody "master Luna, they're lying! I… I don't know a thing about the fifth chosen one!" Melody said quickly "Luna, she told us that she knows the fifth, she told us that the fifth is already fully trained and that she will join us later on" Ruby defended "that isn't true, master Luna don't tell me you believe your enemies" Melody replied, Luna kept looking at her "traitor! Get her!" she ordered Lucy and Jack, they ran towards Melody, Melody got into fighting position as she looked from Lucy towards Jack and then back at Lucy.

"get her!" ordered Luna again, Lucy and Jack just wanted to arrest her, they stepped back when Melody closed her eyes and her whole body started to shake "what are you waiting for! Arrest her!" Luna yelled again as she pointed towards Melody, slowly Melody's body started to glow with a purple aura "w-what's happening?" Lucy said in a scared tone "I don't know, but I don't trust this…" Jack replied and did a step back, Melody opened her eyes again and everyone saw that her pupils had turned purple…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	6. it's a deal?

"what is she doing?" whispered Flora to the others "I think she wants to attack…" whispered Iris slowly "but why isn't she doing something?" asked Nukeria "I have no idea…" replied Ruby as they kept looking at what was happening, meanwhile the glowing purple aura around Melody became stronger by the second and finally she jumped up and the aura that was around her closed in on her body as soon as the that happened she curled herself up as a ball, she was now a purple bouncing ball. The ball bounced around the room "get her!" Luna yelled, but Lucy and Jack didn't move, they just watched the ball bounce around the room…

The four watched it too, and noticed it bounced towards them with much speed, they screamed in fear as the purple ball came close very fast, they all closed their eyes so they didn't see when they got hit. After two seconds when they still weren't hit they opened their eyes and noticed the purple ball had only hit the rope and cut though it without hurting them. The purple ball was now hanging in the air without moving and then slowly disappeared into a purple smoke. "NO! FIND HER!" Luna yelled angrily.

"ehh… master Luna?" said Jack slowly "WHAT!" Luna yelled in the same angry tone "I think we have a bigger problem…" Lucy answered as she pointed at the four chosen ones who had stood up and were ready to attack, Luna looked at them for a second and then said "we'll deal with them later, for now we have to find that girl!" and Luna, Lucy and Jack disappeared in a black smoke. "Ruby, what should we do now?" asked Nukeria "we free Andre, Lilly and Ginny and go back to the training building, I'm sure they can help us" Ruby said in a serious tone.

The four nodded and then ran through the halls of the castle till they found the dungeon next to the one where they were being held after they were defeated by Melody… in that dungeon were Lilly, Ginny and Andre waiting to be brought to queen Luna "hey, we're going to get you out of there" they suddenly heard Iris voice say, they looked at the door and saw the four chosen ones though the bars of the door.

The three royal children quickly stood up and walked over to where the door was, Flora opened the lock with the keys that hung at the wall at the other side of the room… "thank you so much" Lilly said as she hugged each of the four chosen ones "it was nothing…" Nukeria said smiling "yea, but we still need to find out where Melody is" Ruby said suddenly, everyone looked at Ruby "you mean that stinking traitor! No way!" Flora said angrily.

"but she's the only one who knows who the fifth chosen one is" Nukeria said slowly "but she is evil" Iris said worriedly "well, she did free us, didn't she?" Ruby said slowly "she only did that to distract Lucy, Jack and Luna so she could escape!" Flora protested "hold on please, why don't we just go back to the training dojo and try to make you three stronger?" so you can beat this evil without the fifth chosen one…" Ginny spoke slowly.

"but the prophecy said all five chosen ones would defeat the evil and not just the four of them" Andre said slowly "oh come on, it was an old prophecy and we're not even sure it's true" Ginny said annoyed as the seven of them walked to the exit of the palace… on the way back to the training dojo Andre and Ginny kept on arguing while Lilly tried to stop it and the four chosen ones just looked at it with a confused look…

When they were finally back in the training dojo Ginny and Andre stopped arguing and the four chosen ones got a chance to ask questions… "what prophecy where you talking about?" Iris asked "it's a long painful story, we rather not tell" Lilly answered simply "alright, but how are you three going to make us stronger?" Flora asked slowly "we're still thinking of that" Andre said "how about we try to train you the way we got trained?" Ginny asked, the four chosen ones thought back at the dangerous machines…

"ehh no thanks!" all four chosen ones yelled in unison "okay fine… well… why don't you just try to train a bit by yourself while we're going to think of a way to train you four?" Lilly asked "sure" the four chosen ones replied in a unsure tone, Lilly, Ginny and Andre walked out of the room and the four chosen ones walked to the garden to spar with each other sins they had no other choice…

"alright, I'll spar with Nukeria, they you two can spar together also and then we'll switch each five minutes?" Ruby suggested "sure" Nukeria said slowly "sounds good to me" Flora replied slowly "alright" Iris said as she got into fighting position, Ruby, Flora and Nukeria did the same and their pupils turned the color of their strongest element…

Meanwhile the three royal children were sitting in the kitchen thinking of what they could do to help the four chosen ones "but maybe they'll just have to try it?" Ginny said as she was talking about the training machines they used "but they don't want to and you can't force them" Lilly said "oh yes I can" Andre said with a smirk "we're not going to force anyone!" Ginny yelled angrily, but as soon as she said it the three of them heard something move at the front door…

Lilly, Ginny and Andre quickly stood up and went to check it out, as soon as they were in the hallway they saw a person with a black cape and a black mask on its face to hide its identity "t-the fifth chosen one?" Lilly asked shocked "that's right" the person said slowly "we've got to tell this to the others!" Andre said quickly and he was about to get the four other chosen ones, but the fifth chosen one stopped him "please don't, I don't want them to know that I'm here…" the person said.

"alright, but what are you doing here now? Why did you never show yourself earlier?" Ginny asked "because my help wasn't needed then, but now it is… could I stay in here till I'm ready to reveal myself to the four other chosen ones?" the person asked "of course" Lilly said smiling "but now to get back to the subject we were talking about, how are we going to get them stronger?" Andre asked his two sisters.

"oh right, well maybe we could tell them how to control their powers?" Lilly asked "but we don't know how to control their powers… how can we tell them what to do when we don't know what we're talking about?" Ginny said slowly "if I may…?" the person asked suddenly before anyone could say something else "sure, what is it?" Andre asked slowly "I have watched not only the training of the four chosen ones, but also your training from the past weeks and I suppose you could sent them and me to another dimension to train and control our powers" the person said.

"yea, maybe that could work" Ginny said happily "but how are we going to get all five of them in there when Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria can't know about the fifth chosen one yet?" Andre said worriedly "if we just sent the four of them in and as soon as they're in then the fifth could get in before the portal closes?" Lilly suggested "I think that would work" the person said.

"alright, let's do this!" Ginny said as she gave Lilly high-five "I'll go get the four of them" Andre said with a smirk, but no one noticed… "alright then, sent them to the training room and then we'll be waiting over there" Lilly said as she, Ginny and the person with the cape and the mask walked over to the training room and were going to find a good hiding stop for the fifth chosen one so she could sneakily go after the other four chosen ones…

"oh, I'll go get those four… I'll get those four to make a good deal with me" Andre thought evilly as we walked to the garden with a nonchalant look on his face, ones he was outside he watched the four chosen ones sparring with each other while they used their powers to attack and block the attacks of the other and all of them tried their hardest to win…

"you're going Iris!" Flora yelled with a smile as she dodged a fireball Iris shot at her "you mean the other way around right cause you're going down!" Iris yelled in return as her pupils turned from fire-red to yellow and prepared to shoot beams of thunder towards Flora, but Flora noticed it and her pupils turned green, suddenly two huge vines got out of the ground and tried to hit Iris, Iris did her best to dodge it, but eventually she got hit and had to heal herself before she could attack again…

Ruby had made a dragon of fire and was sending it towards Nukeria, but Nukeria quickly used her powers to lift some of the water out of the pool and to make the fire disappear, as soon as the dragon of fire was gone Nukeria's blue pupils turned to a darker shade of blue and the water turned into ice box around Ruby… Ruby's pupils turned white and she used her air powers to shoot holes in the ice box that was around her…

"good job girls!" they suddenly heard Andre say and they stopped with sparring "oh hi Andre, where are your sisters?" Iris asked "they're inside doing something… but I came here to ask you a question" Andre said slowly like he knew of nothing "alright, what is it?" Flora asked suspiciously "well I wanted to make this deal with you four…" Andre said nonchalantly "go on…" Nukeria said who began to have some more interests in the subject "well you see, I know you'll have to defeat this enemy Luna and Lilly, Ginny and me are going to help you…" Andre started the first part of the dare…

"yeah so?" Ruby asked slowly "okay here it goes… we know Luna has those shadow creatures who work for her, if you have to defeat more then only Luna… apart from Lucy and Jack of course then you'll have to sing a song that I pick out for you in some clothes that I also get to pick out for you" Andre said smiling "and what if we win this dare, you know when we only have to defeat Luna, Lucy and/or Jack?" Flora asked.

"then you'll get to pick out a song that I have to sing in clothes that you will pick out for me… unless you're to scarred to make this small bet" Andre said daringly "no way, it's a deal!" Nukeria said quickly "alright deal" Flora said bravely "deal!" Ruby said smiling "I'm not doing it!" Iris said in a serious tone "that's alright, by the way, my sisters and I know how to train you, they're waiting for you four in the training room" Andre said slowly.

"alright thanks!" the four chosen ones said as they ran to the training room, but when Iris wanted to pass Andre blocked her path 'hey, what are you doing?" Iris asked shocked "I know about that book under your pillow that you were reading last night… if you make this dare then I'll promise I'll put it back where I found it…" Andre said with a smirk "and what if I don't accept?" Iris asked angrily "then I'm afraid you'll find it into pieces on the place where I found it" Andre said in a deep voice.

"you wouldn't!" Iris said angrily "wanna bet? Oh wait you are already going to agree to my other bet" Andre said evilly "you're evil!" Iris yelled "so are you agreeing to my dare or not?" Andre said in a deep voice "fine! But you better don't destroy my book or I'll swear I'll…" Iris said, but before she could finish that line Lilly walked over to her and Andre "are you two coming, we're waiting for you…" Lilly asked sweetly.

"we're coming" Andre said as he walked inside the training room with his sister, Iris followed with a defeated look on her face, as soon as she got in the training room Flora walked over to her "jeez, that took long, what were you doing out there?" Flora asked slowly "talking… just talking" Iris lied as she shot Andre a death glare, he just smirked at her in return.

"if you say so" Flora said slowly "alright so what did you three think of?" Ruby asked "do you three remember how you got here?" Ginny asked "of course we do, that was that weird portal thingy Melody used to get out here in the middle of the night" Nukeria said "yeah, how could I ever forget" Ruby added to Nukeria's commend as she thought back at when she first saw the portal…

* * *

_when it was about midnight Ruby woke up by a bright light, she slowly opened her eyes and saw a big portal in her room, the portal looked like it was made of water, leaves and fire… Ruby got out of her bed and walked to the portal to study it, just when she was close to it someone walked out of it, from shock Ruby fell back onto her bed and tried to get away from the portal, but she was already against the wall…_

* * *

"yep, that portal was made by us… cause we have to make a portal though dimensions…" Lilly started "actually we were the portal, we can make a portal by using our energy, but we can't keep it open for long and we can't get though it ourselves…" Andre added "and why not, if I may ask?" Iris asked, she was now so concentrated on the training that she had already forgot about the bet Andre forced her to make…

"I have no idea, but our idea was to sent you in a view different to train and to make the bound between you better, that bound is also really important if you need to work together" Ginny explained, the four chosen ones gulped and shared a worried look with each other as they all had the same though "is this going to be save?" they thought and then looked back at the three royal kids, all the four chosen ones remained silent until Ruby spoke up…

"are you sure this is save?" asked Ruby in a scared tone "nope, but it's the only thing we can do for you to get you stronger" Ginny said simply, the four exchanged worried looks with each other and after a view seconds Flora spoke up "we'll do it!" she said in a serious tone "okay, we'll open a portal for you, and you'll have to go in quickly, before we can't handle it anymore" Andre said worriedly "okay!" the four said in unison "good luck" said Lilly sweetly "we're ready!" Ruby said in a serious tone.

Andre, Ginny and Lilly nodded and then closed their eyes, around Andre appeared a green aura, around Ginny a red aura and around Lilly a blue aura, their aura's became so bright that they weren't able to be seen anymore and slowly the three aura's melted together as one portal "now!" Nukeria yelled and the four ran into the portal, as soon as they were in the fifth chosen one came out of her hiding place and also ran into the portal and just in time cause just when they were all in, the portal closed and Andre, Ginny and Lilly fell into their knees…

Meanwhile with the four chosen ones who were walking through a tunnel of bright light… "wow… it looks so pretty" Iris said slowly "I know, but we need to focus on…" Ruby started, but suddenly got a headache that was so painful that she couldn't keep on talking and placed her hands on her head, the other three had the same problem and Nukeria even fell onto her knees… "what's happening!" Flora yelled in shock, just as she said that they all saw a part of a vision and then everything went black…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	7. first task

Later when the white light had disappeared Ruby woke up in her old room "how… how did I get here? I'm supposed to enter another world, not the world I came from" she thought, and noticed the ones white walls of her room were painted red "what is going on in here?" Ruby said out loud and walked to the door to open it, but it was locked "hey! Let me out of here!" Ruby yelled worriedly… after a view seconds she gave up, suddenly she noticed something move in the mirror…

Ruby stood up and walked to the mirror that hung at the wall, when she looked into it she saw her reflection looking at her… but her reflection looked so much different than her, the one that was looking at her had a flame pattern in her hair instead of her normal blonde hair color, her eye color was red instead of blue, also her clothes were different and Ruby's reflection looked less shocked, but still shocked towards her…

"but how…?" Ruby said, but she was cut off by her reflection "you're… me? That must have to do something with this mirror…" her reflection said slowly "what are you talking about and where am I?" Ruby asked confused "you're in a different dimension, it's part of a prologue that you and four others will save the world" Ruby's reflection said "but how do I get out of here? And what do you mean with saving?" Ruby asked quickly.

"relax, you will get out of here after you've learned the lesson of your necklace" Ruby's reflection said "okay, but how do you know about this stuff?" Ruby asked slowly "that's because I'm you… and I guess I'm your future so I already have done this" Ruby's reflection said "really, but why the flame pattern?" Ruby asked "that has to do with my powers… you powers… ehh the powers you get in a view days…? weeks…? months…? I don't know how to say it…" Ruby's reflection said while confusing herself.

"but why the flame pattern?" Ruby asked again "because it's cool okay!" her reflection snapped at her "gee, I didn't know I'll get so grumpy in the future" Ruby said slowly "I'm not grumpy, just annoyed now" Ruby's reflection said "why?" Ruby asked "clean-up-duty, that's how I found this mirror" Ruby's reflection said jokingly, just then Ruby noticed that her future self was just as tall as her "aww man, I didn't grow in my future" Ruby said sadly "hey, I'm not that small!" Ruby's reflection said annoyed.

"so Ruby? Wow it's weird talking to myself… but do you have some tips for me like what I should do or shouldn't do… like joining a contest and win" Ruby asked "well… emm, oh yea! Never and I mean NEVER eat that lasagna that Nukeria made" Ruby's reflection said in a serious tone "why not?" Ruby asked "you don't want to know, believe me…" Ruby's refection answered in a scared tone, Ruby gulped knowing it had to be something terrible…

"so… back to now… what do I have to learn and who's the fifth chosen one?" Ruby asked confused… "you'll have to…" Ruby's reflection said, but she was cut off by another voice "RUBY! HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THAT MIRROR!" a angry voice yelled in the background and Ruby heard the sound of someone running down the stairs coming from the mirror.

Ruby's reflection got a shocked expression on her face "oops ehh… gotta go! Ehh never eat that lasagna Nukeria made, bye!" Ruby's reflection warned in a scarred tone as she slowly disappeared in the air " Wait! Who's the fifth chosen one? …Aww man" Ruby sighed knowing she wouldn't get an answer "…what do I have to do now…" Ruby whispered to herself, after she whispered that to herself she heard music.

"what is going on here?" Ruby said out loud and her necklace began glow in a red light "**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined**" Ruby suddenly sang without wanting to sing, she grabbed her throat with both hands to feel if something was wrong with her throat "stop… please stop" Ruby thought sins she was not able to speak anymore.

"**I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**" Ruby sang as she took her hands off her throat knowing it wouldn't stop, suddenly the window of her room opened and the wind blew her paperwork of her desk, Ruby walked to it and picked it up and looked at the empty desk, she remembered this desk, her dad made it for her as a present "**staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**" Ruby sang slowly as she put the paperwork back on the desk and was about to close the window when she remembered she loved to look out of the window to see what was going on outside before she knew about these powers…

"**let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**" Ruby sang and felt the sunlight on her face, she looked up and saw a beautiful blue sky that she had missed to watch for two days "**reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions!**" Ruby sang and closed her eyes in a relaxed way as slowly the rain started to pour with the sun shining through the clouds…

"**feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you only you can let it in**" Ruby sang and she heard a view more voices in the background, she opened her eyes, but no one was there "what the juice?" Ruby thought suspiciously and looked around one more time to be no one else was in her room "**no one else!**" the voices sang in harmony "IEK! Who's there? Show yourself you creep!" Ruby yelled.

"**no one else can speak the words on your lips! Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open! Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten… yeah! Oh, oh!**" Ruby and the voices in the background sang "seriously this isn't funny anymore!" Ruby yelled "Ruby? Is that you?" Ruby heard a familiar voice say "Flora? Are Iris and Nukeria with you?" Ruby asked.

"yep we are here too!" Ruby heard Nukeria yell "where are you three?" Ruby asked in the air "we are not with three… there is someone else here and I think it's the fifth chosen one… But we're on the roof" Iris said quickly and suddenly the music began to play a bit louder "**I break tradition! Sometimes my tries are outside the lines, oh yeah, yeah!**" Ruby sang without wanting to sing "now to find something to bust me in… or rather out… or more like to the roof…" Ruby thought and got a bit confused by her own thoughts…

"**we've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way! Oh, oh!**" Ruby sang as she shook her head to get it straight "wait! Can you guys climb to my window?" Ruby yelled "no, it's too slippery because of the rain" Iris yelled in return "oh boy, now I have to get up there somehow" Ruby thought worriedly while she still tried to look for something that she could use to get on the roof…

"**staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window**" Ruby sang as she opened the closed to find something like a rope "**let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**" Ruby sang while looking under the bed "come on, they must have hidden something in my room that I can use to get out of here" Ruby thought worriedly.

"**reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it, release your inhibitions!**" Ruby sang while the drawer of her desk only to find it empty "hmm strange, I usually had candy in there" Ruby thought and forgot her mission for a sec "oh right, I have to find a rope!" Ruby thought quickly "**feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you only you can let it in! No one else! No one else can speak the words on your lips!**" Ruby and the other four chosen ones sang after Ruby had looked on every place where the rope could be…

"weird… it I'm sure there was supposed to be something to get me onto the roof… hmm I wonder…?" Ruby thought as she walked over to her desk and shove it aside revealing a big hole in the wall "bingo!" Ruby thought smiling and started to crawl in "**drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open! Today is where your book begins…**" Ruby sang as she kept on crawling through the dark tunnel…

"**feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you only you can let it in**" Ruby sang until she hit something with her head… "ouch! I guess it's a dead end…" Ruby thought as she felt only walls around her, she noticed the part where she was wasn't as dark as the rest of the tunnel behind her, she looked up and saw a white light "**no one else! No one else can speak the words on your lips!**" Ruby sang.

"of course! I have to go up!" Ruby thought and placed her hands on one side of the wall and her feet at the other side and slowly started to climb up "**drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open! Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten… yeah!**" Ruby sang while she kept on climbing up, she slowly felt small raindrops falling on her face and the tunnel became lighter each second…

"**staring at the blank page before you, open up the dirty window! let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find! Reaching for something in the distance, so close you can almost taste it…**" Ruby heard the four other chosen ones sing "**release your inhibitions!**" Ruby sang with them as she was almost out of the tunnel…

"**feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you only you can let it in! No one else! No one else can speak the words on your lips! drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open! Today is where your book begins…**" Ruby sang and she heard the other chosen ones sing with her, but they didn't seem to notice that she was coming up…

"**feel the rain on your skin, no one else can feel it for you only you can let it in! No one else! No one else can speak the words on your lips! drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open! Today is where your book begins, the rest is still unwritten…**" Ruby sang on and extra hard so the other could hear her, before she could reach the top she heard a view voices calling her name…

Ruby looked up and saw four people cheering for her, Iris, Flora and Nukeria were three of these people only the last person were a cape that made it unable to see her face, Ruby only then noticed that the music had stopped and that she was just a meter away from the others "Ruby!" Iris, Flora and Nukeria yelled happily "guys!" Ruby yelled before the four other chosen ones helped her out of the hole which happened to be the chimney…

As Ruby was standing on the roof she looked at the fifth chosen one "hello, I'm Ruby" Ruby said smiling while holding out her hand to shake hands, the fifth chosen one looked at her hand and then at Ruby, Ruby slowly took her hand down "we tried that too, but she wouldn't say a word" Iris explained all four looked at the fifth chosen one hoping she would say anything, but the fifth chosen one just crossed her arms…

"anyhow, do any of you know how we can get away from here?" Flora asked "nope" Ruby, Iris and Nukeria said in unison while the fifth chosen one just raised her shoulders "hey look at that, those kids look like us when we were little" Nukeria said smiling as she pointed in the street and saw four small kids playing their own game "wait a second, I think that those kids are us when we were little" Iris said confused.

"but that's impossible!" Flora said quickly, suddenly the fifth chosen one rose her hand and the other four chosen ones saw two purple spots in the dark part of the cape where the eyes of the fifth chosen one were supposed to be, above the hand of the fifth chosen one a purple glow appeared in the shape of a watch that was going back, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria looked at the fifth chosen one confused.

"did we go back in time?" Nukeria asked, the fifth chosen one nodded "so those kids are us…" Flora said slowly and looked down to the kids again, one of them was skateboarding towards the park, everyone knew that that was Nukeria, the second child was playing with special collecting cards for kids, that happened to be Flora, the third child was talking to her cat, everyone looked at Iris with a smile and the last child was running through the streets back home, it was obvious that this was Ruby…

"aww Nukeria, you were so cute back then" Iris teased "I'm not cute! I Never was cute!" Nukeria said annoyed, Flora and Ruby snickered a bit "well, I have to say that I'm glad we grow… well most of us" Flora teased with a smirk as she looked over to Ruby "I'M NOT SMALL!" Ruby yelled and tackled Flora which made them both fall off the roof! Luckily they could both grab the edge of the roof, but they couldn't pull themselves up "help!" Ruby and Flora yelled.

Iris, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one quickly helped them back up "wow that was a close one" Ruby said worriedly "yeah, but I'm going off this roof and try to find a way out of here" Iris said before she climbed down the downspout, Ruby, Nukeria and Flora followed while the fifth chosen one jumped down while making a somersault "showoff" Nukeria said slowly, the fifth chosen one just ignored it…

Suddenly the air around the five chosen ones started to glow "what's happening!" Flora yelled "I think we completed the test?" Iris said in a unsure tone "so all we had to was get of this stupid roof? Then the other tasks will be as easy as pie" Nukeria said as she tried to hold her laugh "no this was my task, I had to do much more then that" Ruby said quickly before the light became too bright for them to see anything…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	8. second task

Slowly the light began to fade away Ruby, Flora, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one noticed they were standing on clouds and all of them had a hollow above their heads and angel wings… their cloths had changed color as well, cause now all their cloths were turned white "I know we were going to die! We should have never agreed to go here!" Nukeria yelled annoyed.

"I can't believe we died…" Flora said confused "yea I don't remember… well… that we died?" Ruby said slowly, the fifth chosen one just crossed her arms "oh so you think you know it better!" Nukeria yelled at the fifth chosen one, the fifth chosen one simply nodded "alright then Mrs. Know-it-all, tell us what is going on!" Flora snapped at the fifth chosen one…

As soon as she said it the fifth chosen one made a view movements with her hands and the clouds beneath them started to change shape, they slowly took the shape of letters that read: 'second world'. "huh…? You mean second test?" Ruby asked, just as she asked it the fifth chosen one made a view movements with her hands and suddenly the letters turned into another letters, which read: 'whatever!' Flora sighed "can't you just tell us by talking, you know, that what you do with your mouth!" Flora said annoyed.

The fifth chosen one made another movement with her hands and the letters began to change ones more and it read: 'no, no I can't'. "alright, fine! …hey, wait a sec! where's Iris!" Nukeria asked worriedly while looking around to find any sign of Iris, but she was nowhere to be seen "hmmm, maybe it's her test?" Ruby said slowly "wherever she is I hope she is alright…" Flora said slowly.

"yeah, me too…" Nukeria said in a sad tone, the fifth chosen one just nodded in agreement "would you talk already!" Nukeria yelled as her pupils turned yellow and she shot a beam of thunder towards the fifth chosen one, the fifth chosen jumped up to dodge it, but was surprised that she kept hanging in the air, she looked around and noticed her wings kept her in the air "wow, these wings really work!" Flora said smiling "tell me something I don't know" Ruby said slowly as she slowly flew by…

Meanwhile with Iris, she opened her eyes as soon as she realized that she light was gone, she also noticed the clouds she was standing on, the hallow above her head and the wings on her back "wow, what's going on here? …Ruby? Flora? Nukeria? Where are you guys!" Iris yelled and looked around worriedly as she sure she was not alone, but reality proved her wrong.

Iris sighed and sat down "what am I going to do now…? I'm all alone…" she asked herself and sad there for a view seconds thinking there was not much that she could do right now, suddenly she perked her head up "I can't just sit here while feeling sad! I've got to find the others!" Iris said to herself, stood up and started to run towards the north.

Back to the others… "Iris! Iris, where are you!" Flora yelled towards the distance "this is useless… I don't think she's even close and if we split up we'll get lost even more" Ruby said slowly "we can't give up, we're just going to search! I'm sure we'll find her, no matter how long it takes!" Nukeria said bravely and flew up, Flora and the fifth chosen one did the same "yeah! …w-wait? Y-you're kidding right, I'm not gonna search till…" Ruby yelled, but she was cut off when Flora and the fifth chosen one grabbed her arms and dragged her with them.

Back to Iris… "GUYS! GUYS! PLEASE, WHERE ARE YOU FOUR!" Iris yelled desperately, she was tired from flying and landed back onto a cloud "come on Iris, you can't give up now" Iris whispered to herself and was about to fly up when she saw something brown move between the clouds "huh? What's that?" Iris asked and saw the brown thing run away.

"hey get back here!" Iris yelled and ran after the brown thing until she reached some sort of house made from clouds "things are getting weirder and weirder around here" Iris thought slowly and opened the door of the house "hello is someone there? …Hello?" Iris asked, but there was no respond, Iris slowly closed the door and walked farther into the house.

The house was completely empty except for a piano that was standing in the middle of the room, the piano was made of clouds as well, but it still made a heavenly sound when Iris pushed one of the piano keys… the brown fur-ball which happened to be a brown cat with darker brown stripes over its back walked into the room and looked at Iris "S-S-Stripes" was the only thing Iris could say…

Back to the others "so does anyone have a compass?" Flora asked slowly after a view minutes of flying, Ruby, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one shook their heads "why would you want a compass?" Nukeria asked "Iris always goes north when she's lost… even when she doesn't have a compass she knows where the north is" Flora explained "well… the best we could do is just look for her" Ruby said slowly and the fifth chosen one simply nodded, the four of them flew on unaware that they were flying in the direction where Iris was…

Back to Iris… "Stripes… you… you were still alive somewhere… I missed you so much" Iris said with tears in her eyes while hoping that this wasn't a dream cause Stripes was her pet cat that died six months ago, Stripes jumped onto the piano so Iris could hug him, Iris hugged her cat with tears in her eyes, suddenly Iris heard a meow that was different then the meow of her cat, Iris let go of her cat and looked around where the sound came from.

She noticed a white cat with black paws and a black spot on her back and around her eye "Stripes, is this your girlfriend?" Iris asked smiling, Stripes slowly nodded and Iris sat onto her knees to say hello to the lady cat, the lady cat backed away in a scared way "you don't have to be scared of me, any family from Stripes is my family… my name is Iris, nice to meet you" Iris said smiling while holding out her hand so the lady cat could sniff it.

The lady cat slowly came closer and sniffed Iris hand, after a second she looked up to Iris and brushed her head against Iris's hand, Iris smiled and suddenly noticed three kittens behind the lady cat, two kittens are black, white and brown, and the last one is blonde with darker blonde stripes on its back "oh Stripes, you have kittens! Aww they're so cute… can I hold one please?" Iris asked the lady cat, the lady cat nodded slowly and stepped aside.

Iris carefully picked up the blonde one with darker stripes on its back and brusher her fingers over the kittens fur and carefully placed the kitten back with the others, as soon as the kittens were reunited they ran out of the room, their mother walked after them, but Stripes still sat on the piano, Iris and Stripes kept looking at each other like they were having a mental conversation and suddenly Stripes jumped onto the piano keys and walked over them to make a little tune when he pushed the piano keys with his paws.

"you still remember that song? You know I used to sing it for you before you died" Iris said slowly, Stripes jumped onto the floor and looked at Iris with begging eyes… "what…? You want me to sing it again?" Iris asked and Stripes nodded without taking his eyes of Iris "well alright then" Iris said slowly and sat down on the chair made of clouds, she started to play the song Heaven from Do on the piano and started to sing with it…

"**oh, thinking about our younger years, there was only you and me, we were young and wild and free… now nothing can take you away from me, we've been down that road before, but that's over now, you keep me coming back for more**" Iris sang perfectly while playing the piano… Stripes closed his eyes to listen carefully to how his owner sang…

Meanwhile… "I told you we should've got to the other direction, now we're lost!" Nukeria yelled at "we were already lost, so how can it become any worse!" Flora yelled in defense "**cause baby, you're all that I want… when you're lying here in my arms… I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven**" the fifth chosen one heard someone softly and gestured to Ruby that she had to be quiet "**…and love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven**" Ruby and the fifth chosen one heard someone softly.

"HEY! I'm not the one who dragged us in this mess!"Nukeria yelled "oh, so you're saying it's all my fault!" Flora yelled "hey guys be quiet for a sec, I think I hear something!" Ruby snapped at them "sorry ma'am" Flora and Nukeria said slyly "**oh ones in your life you find someone who will turn your world around, pick you up when you're feeling down**" they all heard someone sing…

"that's Iris!" Nukeria said happily "yeah, I believe so too" Flora said as the two were already forgotten about their little fight "it's coming from there!" Ruby said as she pointed at a house that was made from clouds "what are we waiting for, come on!" Flora yelled as she started to run towards the house that was made of clouds, Ruby, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one followed her closely.

"**now nothing could change what you mean to me, oh there's a lot that I could say, but just hold me now and our love will light the way**" Iris sang while her cat continued to watch her and the lady cat and the kittens were listening and watching her from the doorpost. Iris though back to the time when Stripes was still alive, those thoughts brought tears in her eyes, she was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice her friends walking into the house…

"look there's Iris" Flora whispered to the others happily "yeah and that's her cat Stripes" Nukeria whispered with a smile "but I thought her cat died a half year ago?" Ruby asked in whisper tone "oh yea… I almost forgot that…" Nukeria whispered back… all four of them decided to stay silent because they didn't want to interrupt her not, especially cause they saw the tears in her eyes…

"**cause baby, your all that I want, when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven… and love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven**" Iris sang while she watched her cat who had already climbed back on top of the piano with a smile on her face and still the tears in her eyes.

"**I've been waiting for so long, for something to arrive, for love to come along, now our dreams are coming true, through the good times and the bad, I'll be standing there by you!**" Iris sang from the bottom of her heart while looking at the lady cat and the kittens who were standing in the doorpost "Stripes' dreams came true… he has a family… and my dreams came through cause I have people who care about me… and although Stripes isn't alive anymore he will always be with me in my heart" Iris thought slowly and tears started falling on the piano keys…

"poor Iris, she must be having a very hard time now… that cat was always there for her when she had a hard time and I remember how sad she was when he had died…" Ruby, Flora and Nukeria thought at the same moment with tears in their eyes, the fifth chosen one has tears in her eyes as well although no one could see them thanks to the cape she was wearing…

Iris started to play slower and with more emotion as she played the piano, but also in her voice "**baby, your all that I want when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven… and love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart, it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven… ooh, ooh, ooh! Ooh, ooh, ooh… we're in heaven!**" Iris sang to finish the song and now even more teardrops started to fall onto the piano keys…

Suddenly Iris felt a paw on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Stripes looking at with a understanding look in his eyes, Iris hugged her cat and the lady cat and kittens walked over to the other side of the room where the other four chosen ones were still watching the scene "meow" the lady cat meowed softly so she wouldn't ruin the moment between Iris and her cat.

"I think she wants us to go outside" Flora whispered "I think so too" Ruby said and the four of them and the cats walked outside "I hope Iris is going to be alright" Flora said while looking up, the fifth chosen one just nodded "alright, now I've had it! Talk already!" Nukeria yelled at the fifth chosen one, the fifth chosen one simple shook her head "why you little…!" Nukeria said and ran towards the fifth chosen one, the fifth chosen one quickly started to run for her life with a angry Nukeria behind her.

Suddenly Iris walked out of the house, Ruby and Flora looked at her not wanted to ask all kind of stupid questions… the fifth chosen one noticed that Iris had walked outside too and she stood still which made Nukeria bump into her and both of them fell onto the ground, the fifth chosen one glared at Nukeria who was on top of her although Nukeria couldn't see it because of the cape, they quickly stood up and looked at Iris too with a worried look on their faces, Stripes walked out too and stood next to Iris…

Iris and Stripe shared one more look and then Iris sat down onto her knees "I'm really happy to see you back Stripes, but I have to leave now… and I'm sure you'll be happy around here with your own family… goodbye Stripes…" Iris said as she gave her cat a quick hug, it was like her cat understood what she said cause he nodded slightly and then turned away from her and walked away with the female cat and their kittens.

Iris wiped away a tear as she saw her cat walk away with the female cat and their kittens knowing she would never see them again and slowly the five cats disappeared into the clouds… "I guess I'm back at the team" Iris said happily as she turned towards Ruby, Flora, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one, the four of them smiled at her and they gave each other a high five… suddenly a bright white light appeared around the five of them…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine, I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	9. third task

When the light had disappeared the five opened their eyes again, this time they were standing in a forest "hey guys, is it just me or is everything bigger then it's supposed to be?" Flora asked "nope, it's us too" Nukeria answered "what in Mary-Ann's name is going on here" Ruby asked as she scratched behind her ear, but her ear wasn't where it was supposed to be, it was more on top of her head and her ears felt a lot different too…

"ehh guys…?" Iris said slowly, everyone turned towards Iris, but all they saw was a beaver that was just as tall as them, Flora quickly looked at her hands… which were now paws… "guys what am I?" Flora asked quickly "relax Flora… that is you, right? You're a rabbit" Ruby said to the rabbit that was just as tall as her "hey Ruby, I recognize your voice, so you must be this squirrel" the beaver which happened to be Iris said.

They looked aside and saw a raccoon looking at them "ehh…? Are you the fifth chosen one?" Nukeria asked, the raccoon nodded "yes that's her" Flora said annoyed "hey ehm… you all know what you are, but what am I?" Nukeria asked slowly, everyone looked Nukeria's direction and they were shocked by what they saw "what? What's wrong with me?" Nukeria asked worriedly as she saw the shocked faces of the other four chosen ones "ehh well… let's just say you better not get angry" Iris said slowly.

"and why not?" Nukeria asked worriedly "oh for crying out loud, you're a skunk Nukeria!" Flora said annoyed "yes! That's so cool!" Nukeria said smiling "so what do we do now?" Ruby asked "I think it's the best if we find out who's task this is… so… who's task is this?" Iris asked, the raccoon which was the fifth chosen one rolled her eyed and pointed to Flora "mine? Oh, what-do-I-do? What-do-I-do?" Flora said in a stressed tone.

"Flora relax, just… OUCH!" Ruby said, but stopped and yelled ouch when a walnut was thrown to her head "hey who threw that!" Ruby yelled, but instead of a response they were bombed with walnuts "ouch! Stop it!" Flora yelled "we don't accept new animals in here" a high pitched voice yelled "grrr!" Nukeria growled as she got another walnut against her head, her tail lifted a bit in anger "Nukeria, calm down… don't… OUCH!" Iris said before she got a walnut in her stomach…

"IIIIIIIEEEEEOUCCCCHHH!" someone yelled, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria quickly spun around to where the sound came from, the fifth chosen one quickly covered her mouth with her paws "at least she said something…" Nukeria said slowly while dodging a walnut "I've had it!" Ruby yelled and her pupils turned red, the next second she threw a fireball towards the tree where the walnuts came from…

All the squirrels jumped out of the tree before the fireball could hit the tree, when tree was hit it started to burn "the tree of harmony… get them!" a deep voice yelled from the bushes, Flora quickly jumped into the bushes to hide, but the next thing Ruby, Iris, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one knew was that they were tied up and hanging upside-down as they were being held by bear.

"great… so what now, are you going to eat us?" Ruby asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, the bear just smirked… minutes later the four of them were hanging on a stick above a fire "_so what now, are you going to eat us?_" Nukeria imitated Ruby "you just had to bring him on ideas!" Nukeria yelled after her imitation of Ruby "Nukeria, relax, otherwise you will, you know…" Iris reminded Nukeria about the skunk part…

"you are so lucky…" Nukeria said to Ruby "I guess so…" Ruby said "hey where's Flora?" Iris asked worriedly after seconds of silent's "wasn't she with us seconds ago?" Ruby asked "whatever, we have bigger problems now" Nukeria said before trying to blow out the fire that was beneath then, the others did the same, but if failed…

Meanwhile in a tree that was standing closely from the scene a certain rabbit was watching what was going "burn! Burn! Burn!" she heard some squirrels yell "and you would think that squirrels aren't that aggressive…" Flora thought, before she jumped out and landed on top of a squirrel "oops… sorry…" Flora apologized although the squirrel was out cold.

She quickly stood up and jumped over to the other chosen ones "Flora!" Iris and Nukeria yelled happily "can you help us out please" Ruby asked while she tried to keep her tail out of the flames, Flora nodded, but before she could do a step closed the bear blocked her path "eh-he-he, ehm can I ehh…" Flora asked as she tried to pass the bear, but he kept blocking her path.

"ehh I'd like to…" Flora started, but she trailed off "if you want to save them you'll have to fight for them" the bear said, Flora looked past the bear to see what the others thought about it, Ruby, Iris, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one quickly nodded "alright then… I'll fight you!" Flora said bravely "oh but you don't have to fight me" the bear answered "really, then this would be easy" Flora said smiling "you're going to fight my wife" the bear said with a smirk…

Suddenly the ground started to shake and Flora turned around only to see a huge paw, she looked up and saw a bigger, scarier-looking bear starting back at her with salvia dripping down from her sharp oversized fangs "eh-he-he, do I still have a chance to rethink about this?" Flora asked slowly "no!" the male bear yelled angrily, a view squirrels picked up Flora and dragged her away, the same happened with Ruby, Iris, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one, only they were still tied up…

The squirrels brought them to some sort of arena made of wood "wow, who know a view animals could build such a thing…?" Iris asked herself "Iris how many times do I have to tell you, SQUIRRLES ARE EVIL!" Nukeria yelled, she had yelled it much more times in the past, but everyone thought she was talking bogus, Ruby cleared her throat in a annoyed way sins she was a squirrel now "just kidding…?" Nukeria said slowly as she saw Ruby's death glare…

"alright, let's set the rules clear! Everything is accepted in this fight and the first one to give up loses, now see our contestants!" the male bear yelled and everyone started to cheer as the female bear walked up onto the field where the fight was being held, Flora walked into it too, but everyone yelled things at her like that she was going to lose and that sort of stuff "alright! Now… LET'S RUUUUMBLEEEE!" the male bear yelled.

"alright let's make this a fair fight and…" Flora started, but before she could finish she was smacked into the wall by the bear, Flora fell off the wall and landed on her back "that's gotta hurt" Nukeria said slowly as she felt sorry for Flora "alright, now to teach you a lesson!" Flora said, but she was so dizzy that she didn't realized that she was talking to the wall "TURN AROUND!" Iris yelled quickly, Flora shook her head and snapped out of her dizziness, she quickly spun around "oh help" she said before a huge fist smacked her back into the wall…

The bear then grabbed Flora's ears and lifted her in the air only to throw her onto the ground with much strength, the bear climbed onto the wooden wall and when she was almost at the top, she jumped off it and fell down and right on top of Flora who was pushed into the ground by the impact "ouch…" Iris and Nukeria said in unison with a painful look on their face, the bear stood up and so revealed a huge hole in the ground and Flora in the middle of it, the bear she was fighting smirked, and turned away thinking she won, but Flora stood up again, she was panting like mad…

"Flora! USE YOUR POWERS!" Ruby yelled at the top of her lungs, Flora looked towards Ruby with a angry look on her face "you're telling me now…?" Flora asked annoyed "sorry…" Ruby said in shame, Flora turned back at the bear and tried to control the ground beneath her, but nothing happened "huh, what is…?" Flora asked as she looked at her paws "your powers won't work on your task, they work on the task of the others but not on your own" a voice in her head said…

"whoa, who are you?" Flora asked "I'm the fifth chosen one… as you call me… but I can't let you hear my real voice" the voice in her head said, Flora looked back at where Ruby, Iris, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one were being held, Ruby, Iris and Nukeria looked at her confused, but the fight chosen one was looking at her and on the place where her eyes were supposed to be were two lime-green spots…

"but how am I going to win?" Flora yelled at the others, Ruby, Iris and Nukeria looked at her as if she was crazy "you'll have to use your own abilities" the voice in her head answered "okay thanks" Flora yelled at the fifth chosen one "what are you talking about Flora?" Nukeria yelled at her with a confused look on her face "the way I'm going to win this!" Flora said before running towards the bear who still had her back turned on her.

While she was running music started to play out of nowhere and Flora sang along on it "**I ain't taking no sh*t, I'm the one you wanna be with. Can't come home from the club, gotta be in love, and that's where I'll be see, think about what you need, but you never think about me. So we go through t-o, next thing you know, you're the first one to leave cause…**" Flora sang which made the bear turn around.

Flora stopped running and looked at the bear with a smirk on her face, the bear tried to hit her but Flora dodged it "**I'm gonna be the one to win this fight!**" Ruby, Iris, Nukeria and the fifth chosen one sang as they watched the fight in surprise "**win this fight!**" Flora echoed as she let herself fall onto the ground and so dodged the bear that tried to kick her "**say what you say cause I'm gonna be alright!**" the other four chosen ones sang smiling at Flora's move "**alright!**" Flora echoed as she ran towards the bear and let herself slide through her open legs…

"**nothing in this world is gonna hold me down!**" the four chosen ones sang while the squirrels tried to keep them quiet "**hold me down!**" Flora echoed before doing a view back flips to dodge the repeating hits of the bear "all those hours cheerleading practice are finally paying off" Flora thought with a smirk "**step to me and you will see!**" the four chosen ones sang in amazement that Flora could do those things "**standing in the last round!**" Flora sang and bit the bear in her paw, the bear growled in pain and was even more determined on winning.

"**all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever…all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever…**" Flora sang while running and dodging the hits and kicks of the bear, the squirrels were now fully concentrated on the fight, but the other four chosen ones didn't notice sins they were caught up by the fight as well…

"**I ain't thinking about you, cause I gotta think about me! And if you wear me down, can't get up, got the best you see, so can't go out like that! It's like a monkey on my back! You can't stop this stress, I'm tired of your mess, end up like the rest!**" Flora sang before she bit the leg of the bear, the bear tried to smash her away with her claws, but Flora dodged it again by jumping onto her paws and then back onto her feet.

"**I'm gonna be the one to win this fight!**" the four chosen ones sang while watching the fight with wide eyes "**win this fight!**" Flora echoed as she did one step to the side and made the running bear trip over her lucky rabbit-foot "**say what you say cause I'm gonna be alright!**" the four chosen ones sang, just then Ruby noticed that the squirrels who were guarding them were concentration on the fight and don't even look at them "**alright!**" Flora echoed knowing she had a bigger chance on winning now.

"**nothing in this world is gonna hold me down!**" the four chosen ones sang, Ruby pushed Iris softly to get her attention and gestured over to the squirrels with her eyes, Iris nodded happily "**hold me down!**" Flora echoed as she jumped on top of the back and bit her in her back "**step to me and you will see!**" the four chosen ones sang before Ruby and Iris started to chew on the ropes they were tied with their sharp teeth "**standing in the last round!**" Flora sang daringly, but the bear rolled over the ground to get Flora off her back, but Flora ran over her body with the way she rolled…

"**all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever… all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever… all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever… all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever…**" Flora sang while she kept on running, but she jumped off before the bear hit the wooden wall thanks to the rolling towards it…

"**I'm a try whatever I can think of wit you, you know, I've been down for you, but you consistently, f**k it! You treat me like a housewife, all maid and chef! Why you sit around here like you do heck! A woman? Nah you need a blowup doll! A chick like me, I was born to ball, I'm a chick with her own doe for the mall, I'm a chick with her own cell making calls! Drop off, black Benz when I'm loving hard, get over your selfish $$ on the…**" Nukeria sang annoyed before she took out a view squirrels now that she was free thanks to Ruby and Iris…

"**all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever… all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever…**" Flora sang before she climbed onto the wooden wall and used the same move the bear used on her in the begin of the fight, she jumped of the defeated bear and landed in a perfect split…

The other four chosen ones ran up to her and smiled at her actions "**all that you do I can do too! (yeah yeah) I got that something you want and (whatever) all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever… all that you do I can do too, I actually do it better! (I can do better) I got that something you want and believe me I'll try whatever**!" Flora sang to finish the song, after she had finished a bright light appeared around them…

After the bright light had disappeared again the five noticed they were in some sort of old town that was full of people in old cloths, the five noticed they were all dressed in old cloths as well, suddenly Iris and Flora felt a huge pain in the back of their heads before falling in unconsciousness, Nukeria heard something falling onto the ground and saw that Flora was laying on the ground without moving, she kneeled down next to her friend only to fell a huge pain in the back of her head and fell into unconsciousness herself as well "say Iris, do you know where we are?" Ruby asked, but there was no response…

Ruby turned around and saw that Iris, Flora and Nukeria were laying on the ground "what the…?" Ruby said, but suddenly she felt a huge pain in the back of her head and everything became black for her as well… as Ruby fell to the ground too the fifth chosen one was standing behind her with a wok pan in her hands "sorry girls, but I'm not taking the risk of you hearing my voice again" the fifth chosen one said she threw the wok pan next to the other four chosen ones on the ground before she ran off…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	10. last task

Ruby and Flora were the first ones to open their eyes… they stood up and looked around, all they saw were dead trees, bones and burned parts of trees on the ground on the ground, also the sky wasn't blue, no it was red… there was also a place that was supposed to be a town, but there were only destroyed and burning buildings "where are we?" asked Ruby "well I think were in the underworld sins…" Flora said, but suddenly stopped talking.

"Flora what's wrong?" asked Ruby worriedly, but Flora remained silent's, Ruby turned towards Flora… but Flora had now glowing red eyes and was very pale, so pale that Ruby even could see through her and then the thought hit her "FLORA YOU'RE A GHOST!" Ruby yelled shocked "what?" Flora yelled as she looked at her own body and then looked back at Ruby with a scared expression on her face.

"Ruby, please tell me that it's you?" she asked slowly "what are you talking about?" Ruby asked confused, Flora's worried look disappeared a bit by knowing only Ruby would react that obviously… "you're a… well…" Flora started and Ruby knew there was something wrong with herself, she looked at her hands and saw all that she had a gray tint into it and had a lot of scars on it…

"what am I?" Ruby asked slowly "I think you're a zombie…" Flora said worriedly, as soon as she said that Ruby made a view weird moves "what are you doing?" asked Flora confused "I just found out that I move faster than a zombie" Ruby said jokingly "this isn't funny, we have to find the others!" Flora said angrily, but as soon as she said it the two of them heard someone…

"could you please keep it down, I was sleeping…" a familiar voice said "Iris!" Flora and Ruby yelled as they spun around only to see Iris with a very pale skin, sharp fangs and blood-red eyes looking at them "wow what happened to you two! You are…" Iris started shocked, but Flora cut her off "a ghost and a zombie, we know" Flora said slowly "and you look like a vampire" Ruby said slowly "well thanks!" Iris said angrily "no, she's serious, you are a vampire" Flora said quickly.

"oh… oh! Now I see! I am a vampire" Iris said as she looked at her own hands to see the pale skin "yes, now that's clear let's find Nukeria, cause I want to get away from here as soon as possible, this place gives me the creeps!" Flora complained "yes, me too, well let's go search over there!" Iris said as she pointed towards a creepy place that was supposed to be a town.

"come on!" Flora said while she tried to grab Iris's and Ruby's hand to drag them towards the place Iris pointed at, but her hands got right through them "huh?" Flora said confused "you're a ghost, you can't grab things anymore, here let me help you" Iris said as she grabbed Ruby's arm and dragged her towards the place that was supposed to be a town "Iris, not so fast your pulling my arm off" Ruby joked "then hurry up!" Flora said as she walked next to Iris.

When they were in the town, everyone was looking at them, but there weren't normal people, mostly skeletons, the three of them walked through the with bones made streets while they looked around and while they did that Ruby bumped into someone with a pumpkin as head, the pumpkin-headed person turned towards Ruby and Ruby shivered in fear as she looked into the glowing purple eyes of the pumpkin-headed person who just glared at her, luckily the pumpkin-headed person looked away and walked off…

"I don't like this place" Ruby whispered in a scared tone to Flora and Iris "me neither, but if we want to find the Nukeria we'll have to search here" Flora whispered back and Iris just nodded as she looked around worriedly, suddenly the three of them saw a huge dinosaur skeleton walking towards them, the dinosaur skeleton stopped before them and the three chosen ones screamed in fear as it moved its head towards them to look at them, they wanted to run, but they were all three paralyzed by fear…

Suddenly they heard a familiar voice say "hey what are you three doing here?" Ruby, Iris and Flora looked up and saw Nukeria standing on top of the head of the dinosaur skeleton, or at least they thought it was Nukeria, the one on the head of the dinosaur was very, very hairy and had wolf-like ears, a furry tail, long sharp fangs and even claws "Nukeria?" Ruby and Flora asked in unison "yea, isn't it great in here… and look I'm a werewolf" Nukeria said happily as she shook her tail a bit.

"so, what exactly are you doing on that… monster?" Flora asked as she didn't know how to call the dinosaur skeleton "going for a joy-ride" Nukeria said jokingly "now hop on and I'll show you around" Nukeria said smiling and helped the others onto the dinosaur skeleton "so how did you get this… pet I guess?" Iris asked slowly "oh didn't you hear, I'm the overlord of the underworld" Nukeria said smiling "that's so cool, but where are we going?" Ruby asked "what do you think? To my palace of course" Nukeria said smiling…

Minutes later they were inside Nukeria's palace and sitting at the table while the food was being served, Flora took something to eat, but it fell out of her body as soon as she swallowed it "ehh I'm not that hungry" Flora said as excuse "well I love the meat, what is it?" Ruby asked "huh? Oh, that's a brain" Nukeria said smiling "OH GOSH! GROSS! GROSS ALL THE WAY!" Ruby yelled and quickly drunk her glass empty to get rid of the taste of brain.

"say Nukeria, Ruby is not old enough for wine…? Neither are you" Flora said as she looked at the color of the drink which happened to be red "but it isn't wine" Nukeria answered slowly "then what is it, I just can't seem to get enough of it" Iris asked as she and Ruby took another glass of it "it's blood" Nukeria said simply, the eyes of Ruby and Iris widened is shock and both of them quickly spat out the blood "that's nasty!" Iris yelled shocked.

"hey, you can't blame me, you both liked it" Nukeria said while she drank some blood "that was before we knew what it was!" Ruby yelled hysterically "hey, I saw you were 'dying' to try it out" Nukeria yoked, suddenly all four of them felt their chairs lift up "and what's happening now?" Flora asked shocked "they're taking us to my room" Nukeria said like it was nothing new, Ruby, Iris and Flora looked down and saw that some of Nukeria's zombie's were lifting the chairs and suddenly music started to play out of nowhere "no, not again!" Flora said annoyed…

"**a minotaur's my butler, a Cyclops my valet, a Centaur draws my chariot that takes me down the way**" Nukeria sang happily while Ruby, Iris and Flora looked around to the old creepy-looking pictures that hung on the walls "**through a river made of fire to a street that's paved with bones I got a dozen zombie skeletons to walk me to my throne**" Nukeria sang, while the other three were freaked out by the pictures that seemed to be moving…

A view seconds later they were placed back onto the ground in a huge room with a lot of stuff inside of it, Ruby looked around to check the room out, Iris looked out of the window to check how the underworld would look and Flora sat down on the bed "**in the land of the dead, heck boy ain't it grand? I'm the overlord of the underworld cause I hold horror's hand**" Nukeria sang while holding up a bone hand at the last part.

"**in the land of the dead, I'm dark-side royalty, I'm far renounced in the underground and you can't take that from me… whoa!**" Nukeria sang happily while she wanted to show Ruby a view things "**whoa!**" a view zombies who were in the doorpost echoed "**whoa!**" Nukeria sang angrily while pointed at hem as a sigh that they had to leave, but they didn't understood that "**whoa!**" they echoed again "**whoa!**" Nukeria sang again while she simply snapped her fingers…

As soon as she snapped her fingers three pairs of glowing red eyes opened in a dark corner of the room "**whoa!**" the zombies yelled shocked before the beast in the corned jumped itself at them and so tacked them out of the room "**ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!**" the zombies yelled while they were being ribbed apart by the beast, suddenly the yelling stopped and a black dog-like creature with three heads and with glowing red eyes walked into the room, Nukeria kneeled down and petted the dog on top of his head, Ruby kneeled down with the dog as well…

"**Cerberus, my lab dog is loyal as can be, my bed is made of skulls, I'm in the lab of luxury**" Nukeria sang and Flora quickly jumped of the bed with a discussed look on her face, Nukeria stood up and walked over to iris who was still looking out of the window "I've got dragon's blood Jacuzzi, the Gorgons think it's cool" Nukeria said as she pointed in the garden to her Jacuzzi that was filled with blood, there were Gorgons relaxing in it.

"**and a seven-headed Hydra livin' in my swimmin' pool**" Nukeria sang while turning back to Ruby and Flora, Iris saw one of the Hydra heads come out of the pool and eat the Gorgons in the Jacuzzi, she looked very shocked at the scene "**in the land of the dead, heck boy ain't it grand? I'm the overlord of the underworld cause I hold horror's hand**" Nukeria sang, Iris walked over to Ruby and Flora and the three of them shared a worried look with each other…

"Nukeria, I don't like this place" Iris said honestly "yea, me neither, it's creeping me out" Ruby added "same here" Flora said slowly "well I like it here! And there's no way I'm leaving!" Nukeria said angrily and pulled a secret switch on her chandelier, underneath Ruby, Iris and Flora the floor disappeared and the three of them fell on some sort of slide that brought them in the garden of the palace, the three of them looked up to Nukeria's window and saw her looking at them as well.

"**in the land of the dead, I'm dark-side royalty, I'm far renounced in the underground and you can't take that away from me! No you can't take that from me**" Nukeria said in a dark sounding voice as she glared at the other three chosen ones, she then turned away and disappeared out of sight for the other chosen ones "Nukeria…" Ruby, Iris and Flora said sadly and looked down with a sad look on their face…

"do you think we've lost her?" Iris asked slowly "no! and if we have then we'll have to get back! No matter what!" Ruby said while she stood up "yea! I'm with you Ruby!" Flora said as she stood up as well "what do you say Iris, are you with us too?" Ruby asked while she held out her hand for Iris, Iris looked at Ruby's hand for a second and then took it with a smile, Ruby pulled her up "I say, was there ever a doubt?" Iris said with a smile.

The three of them ran towards the entrance of the palace without noticing a certain pumpkin-headed person with purple glowing eyes was watching them all this time… as the three chosen ones reached the entrance door of the palace they were stopped by a zombie which was a guard of Nukeria "there's no way we're going to give up Nukeria!" Ruby yelled as her pupils turned red and she threw a fireball at the zombie.

When the guard was out of the way the three of them ran into the palace "where can she be?" Flora asked when they reached the room where they just ate, suddenly a chair turned around and Nukeria was sitting in it "so you three are back…" Nukeria said in a deep voice "of course we're back" Iris said smiling "well, I'm not going back" Nukeria said in a serious tone.

Ruby, Iris and Flora looked at each other "so how are we going to get her to change her mind?" Ruby whispered to the other two chosen ones "I have an idea" Flora whispered back and did a step forwards "okay Nukeria, you won, we'll go without you… too bad we will never see you again… and you won't have your powers in here… and no radio…" Flora said slowly although she was just acting it.

"w-what, I'll never see you again… and I have no powers… and… no radio!" Nukeria said shocked, it was just the reaction Flora had suspected "well we'll just go now" Flora said while turning away, Nukeria was still figuring out what to do… "ehh… I… I… WAIT! I'll go back with you! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT RADIO! Nukeria yelled and Ruby, Iris and Flora shared a smirk with each other before all four of them were blinded a flash of bright white light, it was so bright that they couldn't see a thing, they covered their eyes with their hands to shield it from the light.

When they opened their eyes they saw that they were back in the training dojo and that Andre and Ginny were looking at them worriedly… they felt really weak and fell into their knees "Andre, get Lilly!" they heard Ginny yell as she ran over to them, the last they saw before everything went black was Ginny who looked at them worriedly as she said something like 'don't worry it's gonna be okay' but they were not sure sins her voice slowly started to fade away…

They slowly opened their eyes at the same time, they saw that they were back in their own beds in the training dojo "wha-what happened?" Nukeria said slowly as she held her hand on her head "now I knows how it feels when you wake up after getting drunk…" Flora said slowly " at least were back at the training dojo, right Iris?" Ruby said slowly, but there was no reply "…Iris?" asked Ruby after a view seconds, but there was still no reply, the three of them looked at the window where Iris sadly looked to the outside world.

"Iris what's wrong?" asked Flora worriedly "it's nothing really" Iris said not wanted to worry them "it is something, otherwise you won't be so deep in thoughts" Ruby said quickly "just tell us what's wrong" Nukeria asked "okay… well… when we went to that portal back to this dimension I… I saw something…" Iris said slowly "you too?" Ruby asked "so I'm not the only one who saw it?" Nukeria asked "so that means we all saw it" Flora said quickly "we must find out what it means…" Iris said hopefully, but the moment she said it the four of them got a vision…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	11. and she's back

_They saw Luna sitting on her throne and Melody, Jack and Lucy bowing before her in a knight kind of way "if I want to rule this kingdom I must get rid of the five chosen ones… you three will find them and kill them" Luna said angrily "yes master Luna" Jack and Lucy said in unison, but Luna noticed that Melody wasn't responding "Melody! You will find them AND kill them, am I understood!" Luna yelled angrily, Melody closed her eyes and looked away "…yes… master Luna" Melody replied slowly._

"_good, I want them captured in this room in one month! now go!" Luna ordered as she pointed at the door, Melody, Jack and Lucy stood up and walked out and while they walked through the halls of the palace Jack pulled pushed a hidden button on one of the chandeliers that hung to the wall. A secret door opened and the three of them walked in, they started to discus something that Ruby, Flora, Nukeria and Iris couldn't hear… after a view second Lucy spoke up "okay, Melody are you sure this is going to work?"... _"_it better works, otherwise Luna would kill me…" Melody said slowly "good luck Melody" Jack and Lucy said in unison and Melody ran out Luna's castle_…

* * *

The four saw a bright light, when the white light disappeared they saw their room again… "just tell me what weird things are happening with us!" Nukeria asked in a almost screaming tone "I don't know, but I do know that Melody was sent to kill us" Iris said with a serious look.

"I think you're right Iris… if that's true than we'll have to…" Ruby said but was cut off when the door of their room opened "so you've finally woken up… I've got something to eat for you all" Lilly said happily as she placed down a plate with a sandwich on it by each bed, Andre ran in "hi everyone… Lilly, have you talked to 'her' about that they're here?" Andre asked worriedly "no I thought you would" Lilly replied worriedly "what's going on?" Nukeria asked before she took a bite of her sandwich.

"well, ehh… you see… there is…" Andre started but was cut off by a familiar voice that said "Andre, Lilly, what are you doing in that room?" Ruby, Iris, Nukeria and Flora looked at each other confused, as they heard someone walk closer to the door "NO!" Lilly and Andre yelled quickly as they closed the door and tried to keep it closed by standing before it "what's going on in there?" the person behind the door yelled angrily.

"yea, what's going on in here?" Ruby asked suspiciously "NOTHNG! Nothing at all!" Lilly yelled quickly as she used all her power to keep the closed, but the person kept pushing the door "okay that's it!" the person yelled and suddenly the door started to smoke "she's burning the door!" Andre yelled as he and Lilly quickly jumped back so they wouldn't get burned, after a second the whole room was filled with smoke and after the smoke cleared the four saw a familiar someone in the doorpost…

"Melody!" the four yelled angrily as they jumped out of bed and got into their fighting positions "oh no…" Melody said shocked "Melody, don't go in that…" Ginny yelled as she ran in, but then noticed the four and Melody had already seen each other "room…" she finished slowly and dodged a fireball that almost had hit her… "you three were helping her!" Flora yelled angrily as her red pupils turned back to their normal sapphire-blue color "it's not what you think!" Lilly said in defense.

"she betrayed us and now you're helping her!" Ruby yelled angrily, but then the four noticed Melody did a step back and started to run away "oh no, you don't!" Iris yelled as the four ran after her, before Melody could reach the exit Iris turned the doors into ice and Flora made a stone wall appear before it, Melody turned back towards the four and got into fighting position "would you listen to me for a second?" she asked slowly "we've listen to you more than enough already!" Nukeria snapped at her.

Nukeria's pupils turned yellow, but Melody noticed this and her pupils turned purple, the next thing the four knew was that they were laying on the floor and were tied up "would you listen to me now?" Melody asked "no way!" Iris yelled as her pupils turned blue and some of the ice from the frozen door turned into water, Melody noticed this to late and was soaked, Ruby's pupils turned red and burned the ropes, the four got into fighting position "please… just listen to me" Melody said as she dodged their attacks…

"first you betray us and now you want us to listen to you!" Iris said angrily "if you put it that way… whoa!" Melody started but was cut off by a blast of air that was fired of by Flora and had pinned Melody against the wall "you've all gotten stronger" Melody said slyly "how about we squeeze all the blood out of her body?" Ruby suggested to the others "you wouldn't!" Melody said quickly "wanna bet?" Nukeria asked "I've had it! I see your not able to listen to reason so you force me to use a different approach!" Melody said annoyed.

"and what were you planning to do" Iris said in a teasingly tone, but the moment she said it Melody's pupils turned glowing white and the four swear they saw fire burn in it… the air that had pinned Melody against the wall slowly disappeared, and Melody's pupils got all colors of the rainbow and suddenly a firewall appeared around the four, around the firewall a green glow appeared, around that a net appeared that seemed like it was made out of thunder and around that a ice dome appeared.

before the four could act to make it disappear their feet got stuck to the ground by the ground Melody was controlling, around their hands were now handcuffs that made out of stone and their mouth was covered with a ice, the four just glared at Melody as she spoke up "I believe you would listen to me now?" Melody said slowly, meanwhile Lilly, Andre and Ginny slowly walked downstairs, the four had no other choice that to nod "she's never been on the bad side, it was all an act to help you…" Lilly said slowly.

As soon the four heard that they looked at Melody suspiciously "it's true, my parents were working for queen Luna, but there was a prologue that somehow the queen would be victim of a special disease that turned her evil when her fifth child was born… and the only antidote for it was for the five chosen ones to defeat her, but queen Luna had then only three children and was pregnant of the forth one… she wanted five children sins the kingdom she is ruling is split in five smaller parts…" Melody started but her voice trailed off.

"this kingdom is star shaped" Andre said as he showed a picture of the kingdom "the part above is the land of thunder, the land next to it is the land of nature, next to that one is the land of water, next to it is the land of time and the last on is the land of fire" Ginny informed "she wanted each her five children to rule one of the part of the kingdom and decided to have only four children and let someone else rule the fifth land, but she didn't know her last child would be a twin so when the five children were all born she slowly became evil" Lilly said with tears in her eyes.

"before she became evil she begged my parents to find the five chosen ones and bring them, Luna's children and all other people of this planet to safety, my parents did so, they found the five by their necklaces and brought them and everyone else to safety, but they had to erase all memories… except the memories of the five chosen ones… before the portal could close, the five children of Luna went back inside of it to save their mother…" Melody said slowly.

"ten years later we got back to the world where we brought everyone to safety and took one of the five chosen ones and Melody back here with us to help us, but the only way to get our mother back to normal is by your help… a view months later our brother and sister Jack and Lucy joined our mother's side… we had the plan to make Melody look like one of the bad guys to help you from within our mothers plan… but it failed and we are truly sorry for treating you this way, but we hoped you would help us without this plan to fail…" Ginny explained sadly.

Suddenly all things that held the four back disappeared, and the sound of someone crying was heard, they looked around who was crying and saw Melody with her face buried in her hands "Melody… are you crying?" Ruby asked confused sins Melody almost never showed emotion while training "I'm sorry, but that was just such a touching story" Melody cried, the others looked at her annoyed "seriously…" Ruby said who was the first one to speak up "just let me cry, I haven't cried for months, don't you know how hard it was to look so hardcore all those years every time I bumped my toe against something!" Melody said in a overdramatic tone.

"I think I'm going back to my room…" Flora said in a scared tone as she did a step back, Melody quickly looked up "you're not going anywhere! We must make a plan to get back to Luna's palace" she snapped at Flora, Melody totally forgotten about what just happened before it "wait! Before we go planning I want an explanation, what was the meaning of those tasks?" Nukeria asked suspiciously "that's simple, the ruler of the fire element, Ruby, has to find her way out in order to make her powers stronger" Melody said slowly "they made it very obvious…" Ruby said slowly…

"the ruler of the water element, Iris, has to learn to let go of things in order to make her powers stronger, the ruler of the nature element, Flora has to fight for what's right in order to make her powers stronger, the ruler of the time element has to bring people happiness in order to make her powers stronger…" Melody said, but she was cut off by Flora "yea, we were kind of knocked out with that task" Flora said annoyed, Melody just looked at her confused…

"and finally the ruler of the air element, Nukeria, has to make the right choices in order to make her powers stronger… and that was all, now to continue with the plan to get back to Luna's palace " Melody said in a serious tone "right, we must find the fifth chosen one so we can…" Iris said, but was cut off by Melody "no! I already informed the fifth chosen one before I got here and she will be waiting for us at Luna's palace" Melody said sternly.

"then we must leave as quick as possible" Ruby said bravely "we're coming too" Andre said "no, you three don't have these powers we have, you probably get injured" Flora warned "Melody can come with us, she has the same powers as us and can help us" Nukeria said quickly "your right, good luck" Ginny said as Ruby, Nukeria, Iris Melody and Flora ran out of the training dojo… "we're not just going to wait here and let them have all the fun of fighting, right?" Andre said confused "of course not, now come on!" Ginny said as the three of them ran out too…

Meanwhile a view seconds after the five chosen had ran out of the training dojo they reached the palace, Flora, Ruby, Nukeria and Iris were confused how fast they got there while Melody was still catching her breath "jeez Melody, you really have to work on your condition" Flora said sarcastically "says you!… I ran… 3 miles… for each of you… while I carried you… on my back… one by one here… and while I… used my powers… to stop time…" Melody said between her breaths "now how do we get in?" Nukeria asked as she looked from the bushes to the palace "maybe we could get in though that window" Iris said as she studied the walls of the castle.

"let's go" Ruby said, Iris pupils turns blue and the water around the castle turned into a large bridge to the window and then turned into ice, the five sneakily climbed up the stairs and walked through the halls of the castle, but suddenly Nukeria stopped and the others turned towards her with a confused look on her face "Nukeria, what's wrong Flora asked "I have a great idea… Melody, get my radio!" Nukeria said dead serious.

"what? You're kidding right, we're about to face our… or should I say your enemy and you ask me to get your radio out of the training dojo that is three miles from here?" Melody said angrily "exactly" Nukeria answered simply, Rudy shook her head in disproval "what I have really cool fight music" Nukeria said while using the puppy-dog-pout "alright I'll go get it, just stop with those eyes" Melody said as her pupils turned purple…

Suddenly Melody stood before then with the radio in her hands and with a annoyed look on her face "awesome, I'll turn it on… could you give me the CD?" Nukeria asked as she took the radio from Melody, when Melody heard that her annoyed expression turned into a confused one "…C…D?" she asked worriedly "you forgot the CD?" Iris said although she knew Melody did "how was I supposed to know, I thought there was one inside the radio at the moment!" Melody answered shyly.

"could you please get it?" Flora asked with the puppy-dog-pout, Melody quickly looked away and shielded her eyes with her hands "no! that's not going to work this time!" Melody said quickly, Nukeria, Iris and Ruby decided to do the puppy-dog-pout too "you're still puppy-dog-pouting, aren't you? Melody said as she still shielded her eyes with her hands "no, not at all" all four said in unison, Melody slowly took her hands away from her eyes and saw the four looking at her with the puppy-dog-pout… "alright, I'll go get it" Melody said in defeat…

"great, it's on my dresser" Nukeria said "I can't believe I'm actually going to do this" Melody said to herself as her pupils turned purple again… but not a second later Melody had a annoyed look on her face as she still was trying to catch her breath "why didn't you told me you had five CD's!" she said angrily "oh you'll have to get the blue one…" Nukeria said quickly, Melody looked like she was going to explode as her pupils turned purple ones again…

The next thing the five knew was that Melody pushed the CD in Nukeria's hands "I swear that if we survive this fight, I'm going to kill you!" Melody said angrily "thanks" Nukeria said happily not even noticing what Melody just had said, Nukeria walked to her radio and put the CD in and pushed one of the buttons and the radio started to play… but not the song Nukeria expected (it played My Immortal by Evanescence)…

"**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears and if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave… Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone…**" the radio played and Nukeria turned off the radio and took the CD out "hey this isn't my CD! Who put this on my dresser!" she asked angrily, everyone looked at Flora, Flora looked around worriedly "what? Can't appreciate a little joke?" she asked in a scared tone…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	12. and so the fight begins

"LET'S JUST GO!" Melody yelled at the top of her lungs, the four chosen ones were about to ask if Melody could get another CD, but when they saw her death glare they decided to keep quiet, Nukeria picked up her radio and the five of them started on walk on again… after a view second Melody had calmed down "okay this way, Luna's throne is though this hall" Melody said slowly "are you a hundred percent sure we're going the right way?" Nukeria asked slowly as she looked around.

"of course I'm sure, I've worked here for years so it seems obvious to me that I should know the way!" Melody said as she opened the door to another room, but when they looked into it they saw all the shadow creatures waiting for them "he he… wrong room" Melody said as she quickly closed the door, but as soon as the door was closed it blew up and the shadow creatures walked through it.

"and now?" Flora asked in a scared tone "I'll hold them off, you four go on" Melody said "but…" Ruby tried to say, but Melody was quicker "you are the chosen ones, you'll have to stop Luna…" Melody said as she fired a fireball towards the shadow creatures "why?" all four asked in unison "just do it!" Melody ordered and ran towards the shadow creatures while her pupils turned white.

Ruby, Flora, Iris and Nukeria ran towards the door to the next room, but there were still a view shadow creatures behind them, they ran as fast as they could go and just reached the door in time, the four of them quickly ran into the next room and closed the door, just as it was closed they heard a scream of anger and saw a white light from under the door… when they looked up they saw Luna sitting on her throne with Jack standing by her right side and Lucy standing by her left side… "Luna!" Ruby yelled angrily.

"so you finally decided to face us? Wrong decision!" Jack said "we were expecting you four and just to let you know, with our last fight we didn't even try!" Lucy added to her brother, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria gave each other a unsure look and then nodded "but this time we're stronger and we have Melody on our side!" Ruby said daringly "although she is holding of the shadow creatures at the moment" Iris added, Lucy's and Jack's eyes widened in shock "so what if that trader joined you, you're gonna die, attack!" Luna yelled… but nothing happened, everyone looked towards Jack and Lucy…

"do you really think that they mean it?" Jack asked unsure "of course I'm sure why else would they say it" Lucy answered "alright then" Jack answered as he and Lucy ran towards the five "where's Melody?" Lucy asked worriedly "she's in the hall holding off shadow creatures" Flora said confused "thanks, we'll go help her, good luck chosen ones" Jack said and ran to the hall with his sister "traitors! I'll just deal with you four myself!" Luna said angrily as she stood up from her throne.

"you mean five!" they heard a female voice yell, everyone looked at the door to see someone standing in the doorpost, the light behind the person made it impossible to see who it was "if you want to take them down, you'll have to take me down first!" the girl said angrily "it's the fifth chosen one!" Flora said happily as the person stepped closer, by doing that revealing her identity…

Luna's frown deepens and the four waited to see who it was, slowly they noticed the girl was no one else then… "Melody!" the four said confused "awww man, we thought it was the fifth chosen one" Nukeria said as she pounded like a little kid who wanted candy "sorry, you'll just have to accept my help" Melody said as she ran over to the four chosen ones… Suddenly Luna shot some sort of pink beam towards the five, Ruby could jump out of the way just in time…

But the other four got hit and fell onto their knees "guys!" Ruby yelled in shock as Luna kept the beam on the four who stayed on their knees while looking at the ground "what are you doing to them!" Ruby yelled towards Luna with tears in her eyes "she is playing with their minds, so they'll forget everything" Lucy said slowly as she, Andre and Ginny appeared in the doorpost.

"Lucy? Andre? Ginny?" Ruby asked slowly "Lilly and Jack are holding off the shadow creatures so we could help you, here use this!" Ginny yelled as she threw something to Ruby, Ruby caught it and noticed it was a CD "what do I have to do with this…" Ruby thought as she kept looking at the CD, but then a loud explosion and a second after that a high-pitched girl scream "that was Jack! …Ruby hurry and get them out of their trance!" Lucy yelled before she ran back to her siblings, but Andre and Ginny stayed…

"what do I do! What do I do!" Ruby thought as she looked around worriedly and then she saw Nukeria's radio standing in the corner of the room, she looked at the CD and then at the radio "seriously, could it be more obvious?" Ruby then whispered to herself before she ran towards the radio, she quickly placed the CD in it, without turning it on Ruby turned around and saw the beam had stopped and the other three chosen ones and Melody stood up… when they opened their eyes their pupils were pink…

Suddenly the radio turned on by itself and five beams shot out of it, three beams were blue and two beams were red, the blue beams hit Ruby, Melody and Iris and the red beams hit Nukeria and Flora, as the five of them were hit by the beams their clothes started to change, the clothes of Ruby, Melody and Iris turned into a simple blue shirt and blue jeans, while Flora and Nukeria's clothes got the same only in red, Luna still tried to control the minds of Melody, Flora, Nukeria and Iris with the beam, but it didn't work and she stopped the beam, but the pupils of the four stayed pink…

"okay, what just happened?" Ruby asked confused, but as soon as she asked it Melody and Iris shot fire balls towards Flora and Nukeria while they dodged the ones that Flora and Nukeria were firing towards them, Luna just sat on her throne smirking at them "Andre, Ginny, what's going on?" Ruby asked worriedly "thanks to that pink beam they don't know who they are, they now think that they are… ehh… I don't know who they think they are… so I think we'll have to wait for that to find out…" Ginny said slowly "alright, but how will we ever turn them back to normal?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"the CD will play a song that will change them back to normal, but for that fate will chose its song…" Andre explained, the radio then started to play music… "which song is this?" Ruby asked quickly "if I'm right, this is Le Duel from Romeo and Juliette the musical… the English version of course… so if this music is playing Melody and Iris must think that they are family of Romeo and Flora and Nukeria probably think they are family of Juliette sins that family color was red and the family color of Romeo was blue…" Ginny said slowly…

"so what do I have to do now… do I just have to watch how they are turning back to normal or something like that?" Ruby asked worriedly "no, you are the one who need to bring peace between the two families… kind of… or at least you need to remind them how they can work together as a team, if you succeed they will be back to normal, but if you fail there is now way of telling what would happen…" Andre said as he pointed at the other three chosen ones and their trainer, Ruby also looked over to the others and watched the scene waiting for the right moment to strike…

Melody, Flora, Nukeria and Iris were now in fighting pose waiting for the each other to attack "**Nukeria, Nukeria, you're going to die! Nukeria, Nukeria, you're finished! You are a fop… no, you are worse! You're soul limps, but you think to run!**" Melody sang angrily while she glared at Nukeria who was standing before her, but neither of them attacking "**the sound of your voice, your way of walking… everything about you makes me sick! Flora, Flora, I'm going to kill you!**" Iris sang angrily towards Flora.

"**Melody, look at yourself! You have spirit, but that's all you've got, you're a buffoon, a failed poet! And when I hear your name I hold my nose! Now it's finished!**" Nukeria sang as she tackled Melody to the ground, Melody kicked her off, stood up and the two of them started to fight using their powers… "**since childhood I had only one idea, finally my patience will be rewarded! Iris, I'm going to kill you!**" Flora sang as she shot a beam of thunder towards Iris who dodged it and shot a green beam in return…

Before anyone could say anything more Ruby stepped forwards, the four others stopped attacking and looked at her "**STOP! You're mad! You don't have the right in killing here, you kill our ideas and our laws, stop!**" Ruby yelled, the others got out of their fighting positions and looked at Ruby as she had made her point "**live, we all want to live without the hate, without dying of it... Live and talk with respect and even love! Free, we are all free, not to follow, to refuse!**" Ginny and Andre sang in the background after Ruby had done her part…

"**for those who love you, your mothers, your fathers. Forget the hate, sheath your weapons… Live and drink to chance, get drunk, but not on vengeance**" Ruby sang while laughing at the last part, Andre and Ginny smiled too, but Melody, Flora, Nukeria and Iris kept their concentration on their 'enemies' "**live, we all want to live without the hate, without dying of it... Live and talk with respect and even love!**" Andre and Ginny sang in the background after Ruby's part was done.

"**STOP! You're mad! You don't have the right, no… Death awaits its hour, wait for yours, don't make this mistake, don't take the fault! Live to understand each other, live and grow old together**" Ruby sang as she saw that the four others took their fighting position again, suddenly Iris turned her head towards Ruby "**she hates me so, it's been so long, no… Ruby…**" Iris sang as she pointed at Flora, but as soon as she was done with her part her pupils slowly turned back to their usual color…

"**it's too much, it's like a dog who has rabies… a COWARD who believes in her courage!**" Melody snapped at Nukeria "**what are you about? You think you are king? No! You are like us , but worse than us!**" Flora spat back and as soon as she did her pupils also slowly turned back to their usual color, Melody and Nukeria fired a blue beam at each other, but both dodged it…

"**here you are, full of love and you PISS on tenderness! You are like the vultures who await any weakness!**" Nukeria yelled at Melody as used her powers to create a sword of thunder and was about to slash Iris with it when suddenly a purple sword that was made out of time energy blocked it, Nukeria looked up and saw that Melody had done the same as her with her powers… "**live, live, this is battle, life is not a theatre!**" Melody and Nukeria yelled in unison as they were now sword-fighting with the swords they had made with their powers…

"**Live, free! Live, free! Live, free! Live, free! Live, we all want to live, without the hate, without dying of it! Live and talk, with respect and even love! Live!**" Ruby, Flora, Iris, Andre and Ginny sang slowly as Melody and Nukeria were still sword-fighting, when they finished the last line the pupils of Melody and Nukeria changed back to their usual color "whoa… what happened?" Nukeria asked as she made the sword of thunder disappear "… I… I don't know" Melody replied as she also made the sword with time energy disappear…

"you were under some sort of magic spell and with the radio and the…" Ruby said, but the other four just kept looking at her confused "Luna made you lose your memory and with a special CD and Nukeria's radio, but we turned you back to normal" Ginny explained quickly, Ruby then noticed a pink beam coming her was and her pupils turned red as she quickly shot a ray of fire at the pink beam which made both attacks disappear, Luna then looked over to the radio and fired a pink beam towards it.

"my radio!" Nukeria yelled with tears in her eyes as she saw how her radio got hit by the pink beam… but as the pink beam stopped the radio was still there "okay, what just happened?" Ruby asked confused "she's controlling the radio!" Melody said shocked "is that even possible…?" Iris asked slowly "yes! That CD Ginny gave to Ruby is a special device that controls reality!" Melody said worriedly "oh so that just happened with us and that explains why we are wearing these cloths" Nukeria said slowly as she pointed at her cloths "wait! if that's true, then Luna can play with the reality!" Flora yelled shocked.

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	13. identity revealed

The five quickly turned towards Luna who laughed evilly and suddenly the radio started to make a weird sound "Ginny, Andre, go help your siblings!" Iris ordered before Ginny and Andre ran out of the room "what's happening!" Nukeria yelled shocked as the ground started to shake "I don't know, but you better be prepared!" Melody warned, as soon as she had said it the ground beneath them disappeared and the five fell down… the radio shot a rainbow colored beam towards the five and as soon as they were hit they were sitting in some sort of car without a roof, Nukeria and Flora were sitting in the front, Ruby was sitting behind Flora, Melody and Iris were in the backseat and all of them wore safety belts…

"and what's going on now?" Iris asked "I think we're trapped" Ruby answered as she tried to get out of the safety belt, Flora and Nukeria just placed their hands behind their heads in a relaxed way as the radio started to play "**life is good I can't complain**" Flora sang in a relaxed tone "**I mean I could but no one's listening**" Nukeria sang after Flora's part "wait a minute I know this song… but which one was it?" Iris said as she tried to remember which song it was "**the image overwhelms my brain**" Iris sang as adding to her thoughts…

"**and it feels good, good, good!**" Flora and Nukeria sang in unison "**now I'm rolling my window down**" Nukeria sang as she noticed the car-like thing started to move, Flora noticed it too "**I love the wind but I hate the sound**" Flora sang as she felt they were going up and the wind blow her hair in her face "**you're like a tattoo that I can't remove…**" Iris sang softly as she still tried to remember the name of the song "**and it feels good, it feels good, it feels good!**" Flora and Nukeria sang in unison as they noticed they were in a rollercoaster-cart, the other three still didn't seem to notice…

"wait a minute, I know this song too… it's called…" Ruby said slowly, but as soon as she wanted to say the name she was cut off "like whoa!" Melody yelled "yes that it!" Ruby said happily "no I mean WHOA!" Melody yelled hysterically as she pointed forewords towards the rails and now Iris, Ruby and Melody also noticed they were in a rollercoaster-cart "have I ever told you guys how terrified I am of rollercoaster's? …and heights!" Melody yelled as she noticed they were already on the highest point which was higher than any of them had been in their lives… the five shared a worried glance with each other…

"**like a roller coaster ride**" Iris and Ruby yelled as the rollercoaster-cart rode down with incredible "**Holding on white knuckles like whoa, whoa!**" Melody yelled with tears in her eyes as she held on to Iris from fright "**Can't believe I'm like…**" Iris sang in a annoyed tone while trying to pry Melody off "**whoa! Whoa**!" Nukeria and Flora sang happily as they enjoyed the ride.

"**every time I'm like…**" Ruby sang as she looked over her shoulder to Melody who still held on to Iris "**up and down and side to side**" Nukeria sang as she put her hands in the air from joy "**every inch of me is like**" Flora sang as she copied Nukeria's movement "**whoa, whoa!**" Flora and Nukeria cheered "**got me feeling like…**" Melody sang as she let go of Iris and grabbed her stomach with one hand and held her other hand before her mouth to not throw up "**whoa, whoa!**" Ruby yelled as she hoped Melody would throw up the other way… "**every time I'm like!**" Iris sang but was cut off by her own scream when the rollercoaster-cart made another turn.

"**in the morning it begins again**" Ruby sang as the rollercoaster-cart got up again, as soon as she sang it the rollercoaster-cart rode down in incredible speed and made a spin "**feels like I'm falling, better strap me in**" Nukeria sang smiling "**I think I'm running out of oxygen!**" Melody yelled as she now was hyperventilating "**and it feels good, it feels good, it feels good!**" Flora yelled happily…

"**like a roller coaster ride…**" Iris sang while looking around, but all she saw other than the other five and the rollercoaster-cart was darkness and the rails "**holding** **on white knuckles like…**" Ruby sang as she saw Melody took a tight hold of her safety belt in fear "**whoa! whoa!**" Melody screamed on top of her lungs "**can't believe I'm like…**" Flora sang but was cut off by a scream… "**whoa! Whoa!**" Melody screamed again "**every time I'm like…!**" Nukeria sang as she became a bit hyper because of the rollercoaster.

"**up and down and side to side**" Iris sang as she felt there was something wrong with this rollercoaster, but she didn't know what it was… "**every inch of me is like!**" Nukeria sang as she stuck her head out of the rollercoaster-cart and stuk out a tongue to imitate a dog with his head out of the window of a car "**whoa, whoa**" Ruby sang as she began to enjoy the ride a bit more "**got me feeling like…**" Melody sang in a scarred tone, but then also stuck her head out of the rollercoaster-cart to throw up "**whoa, whoa!**" Iris yelled with a disgust look on her face "every time I'm like" Flora sang as she threw her hands in the air ones more.

"**my inhibitions are beginning to let go**" Ruby sang as she also threw her hands in the air "**this situation I can't help but lose control**" Iris sang smiling "**you're an infliction that I cannot seem to break**" Flora sang as she looked over her shoulder to Iris with an annoyed look on her face "**it feels good, it feels good!**" Nukeria sang before Flora pulled her head back inside the rollercoaster-cart Iris looked around and noticed that a part of the rail was missing at the end of the ride!

Iris softly pushed Ruby's shoulder and pointed at the part where the rails was missing, Ruby and Iris shared a worried glance with each other "**I'm holdin' on!**" they both yelled as they turned to Melody and pointed at the part where the rails was missing, Melody started to hyperventilate again "**holdin', holdin'! holdin', holdin'! holdin', holdin'! holdin', holdin'!**" Melody yelled as she held the safety belt tighter from fright…

"**I'm holdin' on! like a rollercoaster ride!**" Ruby sang as she pushed the shoulders of Flora and Nukeria to make them notice the missing rails at the end of the ride "**like I'm runnin' a red light!**" Flora sang in shock as she noticed the missing rails "**like a rocketship in flight!**" Nukeria sang as she now noticed it too "**something else that makes me feel like…**" Iris sang in a scarred tone as she tried to think of something to make the rollercoaster stop so they won't reach the part with the missing rails "**WHOA!**" the five of them yelled in a scarred tone as the rollercoaster-cart came closer to the part where the rails was missing by the second…

"**like a roller coaster, whoa!**" Melody yelled "**holdin' on white knuckles, whoa!**" Iris yelled as she held on to the safety belt as tight as Melody was "**once you let your love in, whoa!**" Ruby yelled as she remembered all her friends and family… "**every inch of me is like…**" Flora yelled "**WHOA!**" Ruby, Iris, Flora and Melody yelled as the rollercoaster-cart fell of the rails at the part where it was missing, the four of them closed their eyes and after a view seconds when they still hadn't hit the ground they opened their eyes…

They saw that they were just hanging in the air… they even slowly moved back to the rails instead of the ground, they all looked around confused and Nukeria turned towards the others only for the others to see that her pupils had turned white… "**got me feeling like…**" Nukeria sang with a smirk (cause she likes to scare the others) when the rollercoaster-cart was back onto the rails again…

Suddenly the rollercoaster-cart disappeared and the five of them were standing on the normal ground again "ha! You're little trick didn't work!" Flora yelled with a smirk "y-yeah!" Melody yelled in a shaky voice, Melody shook her head to get back her courage "now to end this madness, Ruby!" Melody ordered "right!" Ruby yelled in response as her pupils turned red and shot a fireball towards Luna, but Luna made a small move with her hands and made the fireball fly into the corner of the room…

Melody smacked her forehead "that wasn't what I meant!" Melody said angrily "but it was what I was planning" Ruby said with a smirk "how many times do I have to tell you that you can't hit me that easily" Luna said annoyed "I was just being realistic" Ruby said with a smirk "how can that be realistic when you know you would miss!" Iris said angrily "I'll show you realistic!" Luna yelled as she wanted to make radio chance reality again, but nothing happened…

Everyone looked at the radio and saw that it was burning down thanks to Ruby's fireball that Luna made change directions "MY RADIO!" Nukeria cried "now that radio can't help her anymore, please step aside my students" Melody said as she got into her fighting position "you? You want to fight me?" Luna said as she started to laugh, Melody couldn't hold it anymore and her pupils turned blue, not a second later she shot a ice beam towards Luna…

Luna made one single move with her hand and suddenly the beam of ice changed its direction and flew into the wall behind Luna… "although I don't fully control the powers that you have I still know the basics that you taught me… and that's just enough for me to kill you!" Luna said with a smirk, Melody glared at her, suddenly Luna rose her left hand and ice appeared around the four chosen ones and their trainer, the ice reached till their necks…

"oh boy, this is cold" Ruby complained "and now for the grand final" Luna said, but before she could do a thing Nukeria's pupils turned red and the eyes started to melt "stay out of this, this is a fight between her and me!" Luna said angrily towards the four chosen ones as soon as the ice was melted, the four chosen ones looked at Melody to know for sure "as you wish… stay out of this" Melody said towards the four, they nodded and stepped aside. Luna looked at Melody and shot a ice beam towards her…

Melody tried to dodge it and it worked, but part of her shirt was hit and the now was a huge hole in Melody's shirt on her shoulder, Melody glared at Luna who smirked at her, but before Melody knew it what was happening there was a huge wound in her leg, from pain Melody fell onto her knees and placed her right hand on the wound… Melody's pupils turned green/black, the four chosen ones knew she was ready to shoot a beam of dark energy towards Luna while she would heal herself, they turned their heads towards Luna.

Luna just smirked at the sight of Melody in pain, the four noticed at the same time that Luna was about to rise her hand again for the final blow "NOOO!" they yelled as they ran towards Melody to protect her without knowing their pupils turned purple… when they were standing before Melody they got into fighting positions and waited for a view seconds, but Luna didn't move, they turned around to see if Melody was doing something to stop time again, but… Melody was in the same position as before and wasn't moving either…

"okay… what is going on here?" Flora asked confused "I don't know, but… Flora your pupils… they are purple! Yours too Iris and Nukeria's pupils are too!" Ruby said quickly "seriously! Cool! Hey your pupils are purple too Ruby" Nukeria said with wide eyes "Iris, what happened?" Flora asked confused about what was happening right now "I believe that we have the power to stop time and… that means we control all powers! We have mastered the powers of all the five lands of this kingdom!" Iris said happily.

As soon as she said that the four of them saw something shine around Melody's neck, all four turned towards Melody who was still frozen in time as she was ready to shoot a beam of dark energy at Luna "the missing piece of the star!" Flora said as she pointed at Melody's necklace "w-wait that means Melody…" Ruby stuttered "we did all this work to find her, only to find out the fifth chosen one was with us all this time and we didn't even noticed? What is this the wizard of oz?" Nukeria yelled annoyed.

"I get it, Melody said the fifth chosen would help us in defeating Luna and she said the fifth chosen was watching us all this time, she was with our training all this time and she couldn't say anything cause she knew Luna was watching us" Iris said slowly "well let's bring her to safety" Ruby said as she looked back at Melody, the four shove her two meters to the left and their pupils turned back to their normal colors, time started to go on again, but Melody and Luna didn't know anything of what happened, they fired their attack and then noticed that their point that they aimed at had moved.

Both their attacks hit the wall… "what happened?" Melody asked confused "we found out who the fifth chosen one is" Melody heard Iris say from behind her… "how did you…?" Melody said as she spun around to her four students "somehow we stopped time and saw the necklace you are wearing" Ruby explained "oh… well sins you know now, let's make the puzzle complete" Melody said as she took her necklace in her hand, the others did the same and put them together in a star shape…

Meanwhile Luna had prepared a attack and had created a huge fire ball and was aiming at the five chosen ones… when the five put their necklaces together a rainbow-colored shield appeared around them, as Lune fired the huge ball of fire at them the shield blocked it… around the five appeared an aura that had the color of their own necklace. As the aura that was around them became brighter so did queen Luna who started to glow in the colors of the rainbow, when the glow disappeared her clothes had changed as well as the color of her hair that was now turned Black instead of white, Luna fell onto the ground and a evil looking shadow left her body…

A blue fire appeared in the shadow's hands "who are you?" Iris asked "that was the evilness that had taken over of queen Luna, but I forgot his name…" Melody explained "I'll be the last thing you'll ever see!" the shadow said in a evil voice "no, that wasn't it, it was something a little shorter…" Melody said as she walked around thinking what his name could be, meanwhile the shadow started to shoot blue balls of fire towards Melody.

"MELODY!" Ruby, Iris, Nukeria and Flora yelled worriedly "no that wasn't it neither… it was more like…" Melody said as she walked around still thinking what the name could be, by doing that she somehow didn't get hit by the blue fireballs "watch out!" the four other chosen ones yelled "would you be quiet for a sec, I've almost got it!" Melody snapped at them as she stopped walking and turned towards the other four who looked at her with worried looks, they were amazed she still didn't got hit or even noticed the blue fireballs that were thrown towards her.

The shadow continued to throw blue fireballs at her "…I've got it, it was…" Melody said happily, just then she got hit by a blue fireball which made her hit the wall "…Blade…" she finished before falling into unconsciousness and fell from the wall onto the ground, the other four chosen ones looked at her shocked "and that was the help of the fifth chosen one" Flora said dryly, but as soon as she said that a blue fireball landed next to her.

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	14. never make a deal

The four chosen ones looked up worriedly and saw that the shadow named Blade was making a blue fireball that was at least two times as big as he was, the four noticed this and used their powers to make a beam that they used to counterstrike the attack of Blade with, Ruby shot a beam of fire, Iris a beam of water, Flora a green beam and Nukeria a beam of thunder, but Blade fired the blue fireball at the same moment! Luckily the four chosen ones were strong enough to counterstrike the beam and their attack got right through the blue flames…

Their attack hit Blade which made him fall against the wall, because of the impact the wall collapsed and Blade was buried under the broken stones and dirt… meanwhile in the hallway with Ginny, Lilly, Andre, Jack and Lucy who were fighting the shadow creatures… well not anymore cause the shadow creatures slowly started to disappear "what happened?" Lilly asked slowly "the others must have defeated the evilness that was possessing our mother!" Jack replied happily as the five of them ran to the room where their mother and the chosen ones were…

As they ran into the room they saw the mess "wait what happened? What did we miss?" Andre asked confused "I don't know, I think my students just outdid me…" Melody who had just woken up said as she rubbed her head while Lucy helped her up "how?" Andre asked "you just had to be here?" Lucy said in a annoyed tone while she let go of Melody to hurt her brother, by doing that Melody fell on the ground again "OUCH! Thanks Lucy!" Melody yelled sarcastically as she now was helped to get up by Ginny and Lilly.

As Melody was standing again her pupils turned green and her wounds slowly started to heal, the four other chosen ones high-fived each other "well we better bring our mother back to the training dojo to make her rest a bit…" Jack said as he and his siblings helped their mother up "and stick us with clean-up duty?" Ruby yelled annoyed "please and thank you" Lucy said nonchalantly "yea-no! no way!" Melody protested, the five children all did the puppy-dog-pout "why did we taught them to do that…" Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria thought shyly.

All the five chosen ones sighed in annoyance "just go!" Melody said annoyed, but as soon as she said that a huge arm appeared out of the ground and hit Melody, again she hit the wall "why do I always have to be the one who get's smacked against the wall…" she said before she fell onto the ground ones again, but luckily she wasn't unconscious this time… "get the queen to safety!" Flora yelled to the five kids of the queen who just nodded and took their mother out of the room…

Blade started to flow above all the mess and glared at the five chosen ones who got into their fighting position "this will be your last hour, prepare to die!" Blade said as he made a new ball of blue flames, the five chosen ones started to glow in the color of their necklaces, just that moment Blade had finished with making a huge blue fireball that was at least ten times as big as he was and before he fired it towards the five looked at them angrily "FOR MY BODY!" he yelled to show that he was furious about the fact that he couldn't take over the body of the queen anymore.

Ruby who was in the middle of the five looked at her right where Flora and Iris were, they also looked at her and nodded, Ruby then looked at her left where Nukeria and Melody were, they also looked at her and also nodded, Ruby looked back at Blade and smirked "FOR-GET IT!" she yelled as she and the other four started to glow ones again and shot a beam that matched with the color of their necklaces, Blade also fired his attack… both attacks were so strong that they both disappeared into nothing.

Iris, Flora, Melody and Nukeria looked worriedly at it, that was one of their strongest and maybe it was indeed their strongest attack, but Ruby just glared at Blade, Blade smirked at her "who would've guessed that, you five are just as strong as I am, but you will never defeat me with your silly powers…" Blade said as he smirked "they're not silly!" Ruby snapped before anyone could say a thing "hmm, this fight will be easier if I just take over one of your bodies and it seems like you are the leader… and I guess you are the strongest too" Blade said as he studied Ruby…

"and what makes you think Ruby is the strongest?" Iris said slowly "don't try to fool me, I can see it clearly, you are the smartest of the group, she is the trainer of the group" Blade said as he looked from Iris to Melody "she is the toughest one" Blade added as he looked over to Flora "and she is fun-maker" Blade added as he looked over to Nukeria "but she… she is clearly the strongest" Blade said with a smirk.

Blade flew over to Ruby with incredible speed, Ruby tried to dodge it, but she failed and Blade entered her body which made Ruby fall on her knees "RUBY!" Iris, Flora, Melody and Nukeria yelled shocked, Ruby didn't reply and stood up, while she stood up her hair turned black and she turned around so everyone could see that her eyes had fully turned red, Ruby just smirked "now let's see what this girl can do" Ruby said and shot a fireball at Iris who hit her right in her stomach, Ruby looked at her hands with a smirk "speed…" she said with an evil smirk.

Ruby made a dash towards Flora and tried to kick her, but Flora did a somersault backwards to dodge it, but Ruby did a step closer while she tried to hit Flora and Flora was forced to do a view back-flips to keep dodging Ruby's attacks, but Ruby ran after her while trying to hit her and suddenly while Ruby was still running she shot a beam of thunder in Flora's back as she was doing another back-flip, this caused Flora to fall into Iris who tried to get up, Iris fell onto the ground again "power…" Ruby said with a smirk…

Melody's pupils turned purple and she ran forwards, thanks to her powers she got so fast that she was almost not seen, as she was with Ruby she tried to tried to hit Ruby, but Ruby quickly blocked it, Melody was still moving twice as fast as ever and tried to kick Ruby, but Ruby dodged it and grabbed Melody's leg, and threw her against Iris who was trying to get up, Iris fell onto the ground for the third time "great reflexes…" Ruby said evilly.

Nukeria's pupils turned yellow and her hands started to glow in a yellow light, she then started to shoot beams of thunder out of the hands at Ruby who dodged them by moving twice as fast that's to the time element she was controlling at the moment, she managed to catch a beam of thunder in her hand and threw it back into a beam Nukeria was shooting at her, after both attacks had disappeared Ruby quickly rose her hand and out of nowhere Nukeria was knocked away by water that Ruby was controlling…

Nukeria fell into Iris as well who was trying to get again, Iris fell onto the ground ones more… "and control of all elements" Ruby said in a deep voice… Meanwhile with the five children on Luna who were back on their way to Lula's palace "I hope we're still in time!" Ginny said worriedly "yea, if it wasn't for Andre who forgot the jar where we can capture Blade in, we wouldn't had to leave them" Jack said annoyed, Andre and Jack stopped running…

Ginny, Lilly and Lucy had to stop running because of that as well "I can't help that I can't think under stress!" Andre yelled angrily "will you please stop fighting?" Lilly asked with tears in her eyes "Lilly's right! If we want to help them we'll have to hurry instead of fighting!" Lucy said angrily to her brothers "yes ma'am" the two boys said and started to run towards Luna's palace again, their sisters followed…

Back at that the five chosen ones… "you're not controlling all of them…" Melody said weakly "what!" Ruby snapped at her "did you really think there are only five elements? there is also the space element, the mind element, the body element, the soul element and the heart element… only the elements we control are the most important and the easiest to control" Melody answered…

"you're lying!" Ruby yelled and rose her hand to shoot a ball of fire to make her shut up "IRIS, NUKERIS!" Melody ordered "got it!" Iris and Nukeria said in unison and their pupils turned aqua, Ruby felt she couldn't move "what is…?" Ruby asked shocked "the body element… I just taught it to Iris and Nukeria… Flora!" Melody yelled "right!" Flora replied and her pupils turned lime, there was now a fight going on in Ruby's mind between good and evil, or in this case, Flora and Blade…

"AHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ruby yelled in pain and tried to struggle against the fight in her mind, but she knew Blade was losing it… after seconds Blade left her body and Ruby fell onto the ground, the color of her eyes turned back to their usual color and so did the color of her hair "whoa… what happened…?" Ruby asked with her hand on her head, the other four chosen ones quickly ran over to her "Iris? Flora? Melody? Nukeria? are we dead?" Ruby asked confused "if we were dead then Blade wouldn't be here…" Nukeria said slowly…

Ruby looked up and saw her enemy standing panting in the corner "right…?" she said slowly, not even wanting to know what happened "let's teach him a lesson!" Flora said quickly "yeah!" Ruby answered in return and jumped back onto her feet and the eyes of the five chosen ones turned into the color of their necklace and they all fiver a beam in the color of their element at Blade…

At that moment the five children of Luna ran into the room and saw the five firing their strongest attack… "STOP!" Jack yelled and the five chosen ones stopped their attacks and saw a small dark shadow which was all that was left of Blade fly up into the air and it was heading towards the window "oh no, you don't!" Lucy yelled and opened the jar and pointed it at Blade which sucked him into the jar, as soon as he was into the jar Lucy closed the jar "I hope you liked your time of freedom, cause you'll never see daylight again" Lucy said to the jar, the five chosen ones smiled at each other knowing they had won the battle…

"hey Ruby, Flora, Nukeria, did you three already forgot about our bet?" said Andre with a smirk, all three blushed from embarrassment "what are you talking about Andre?" Ginny asked suspiciously "oh, just a little bet I made with them…" Andre said and Melody and Iris looked over to the other three chosen ones "I didn't think we would lose the dare!" Flora said in defense "yea, we thought that we only had only one enemy to fight instead of three enemies!" Ruby added "and I didn't think he would actually make us sing a song with a costume that he would pick out for us" Nukeria said quickly…

"you seriously made that bet with him! You know he is like the biggest perverts that ever existed!" Melody yelled angrily "you seriously agreed with what you had to do…" Iris said slowly as she rose a brow and suddenly Melody and Iris both felt a hand on their shoulder, they gulped "and how about the bet we made?"Andre said as his smirk grew wider, Melody and Iris blushed from embarrassment, while Ruby, Flora and Nukeria smirked at them "what were you saying about a dare" Flora asked with a smirk to Iris and Melody.

"well I was angry and when I'm angry I don't know what I'm saying and besides he said that if he lost that he would sing a song in clothes that I could pick out for him…" Melody said as she looked down with embarrassment "he stole my favorite book and only would give it back if I agreed with that bet…" Iris said slyly as she played with her fingers a bit, before anyone could make another comment Andre spoke up again "now let's get back to the training dojo, I already picked out your costumes and I can't wait to see you in it" he said with a smirk, the five chosen ones looked at each other worriedly and gulped…

A view hours later when they were all back at the palace Andre gave them their costumes "girls get out of the room! NOW!" Melody yelled as she knocked the door… well it was more slamming… "you can't make us!" Ruby yelled in return "oh really!" Melody yelled as her pupils turned red, it was like the other four knew what she was doing cause the door slowly opened and the four other chosen ones stepped out of it, they looked just as uncomfortable as Melody was…

All of them wears a costume that is similar to the others, one of the differences is the color of the costume… they were all wearing a very, very, very short skirt in the color of their necklace and a tank top in the color of their necklace, another difference is their earrings, Ruby is wearing red, heart-shaped earrings, Iris is wearing blue, teardrops-shaped earrings, Flora is wearing green, leaf-shaped earrings, Melody is wearing purple, flower-shaped earrings and Nukeria doesn't wear earrings, but she has a yellow, thunder-shaped clip on each side of her head…

Flora and Iris are the only ones who has their hair in a ponytail… Ruby has a huge pink bow on top of her head, Iris is wearing a small dark blue ribbon on each side of her head, Flora is wearing her hair in two ponytails, Melody is wearing a violet-colored headband and Nukeria had already the thunder-shaped clips so she has nothing else in her hair…

"come down girls I can't wait to see you five!" they heard Andre yell "I'm so gonna kill them…" Nukeria said angrily "did you study the song?" Lilly asked worriedly as she saw what the five were wearing "sadly yes…" Iris said slowly "come on girls" Andre said teasingly "ANDRE YOUR DEAD!" Melody yelled down "I know… but not before I see you five in skirt!" he yelled back and the others saw how Melody's pupils turned red "OUCH! Hey we had a deal! I would see you five in skirt!" Andre suddenly yelled in pain…

Melody mumbled a view things that the others couldn't hear "well let's go down" Ruby said sadly before the five of them walked down the stairs, as soon as they came down Jack dropped the sword that he was holding for training and starred at the five, while Andre just smirked "wow girls, you look…" Jack said slowly, but he was cut off by Melody "DON'T. YOU. DARE!" she said in a dark voice that scarred the others…

"emm why don't you just start… the sooner you finish, the sooner you can get out of those clothes…" Ginny said slowly "you're right…" Flora said as she walked over to the radio "well let's start the music" Iris said cheerfully like she had already forgot about her costume, Flora put on the music and they took their begin pose and waited for the music to start for real… after a view seconds it started playing the song that Andre had picked out for them and Ruby did a step forwards…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


	15. going home at last

"**this is a story about a girl named Lucky**" Ruby said to start the song with and did two steps back "**early mornin', she wakes up…**" Iris sang slowly "**…with a knock, knock, knock on her door**" Flora sang while Nukeria knocked on the wooden table which made it sound like there was someone knocking on the door "**it's time for make-up, perfect smile**" Melody sang while Ruby was brought over to a chair and Flora pretended to do her hair, Iris pretended to do her make-up and Melody pretended to do her nails…

""**it's you they're waitin' for**" Nukeria sang while pretending to be Ruby's butler, Ruby stood up and walked to the front "**they go…**" Ruby sang pretending to be annoyed "**isn't she lovely, this Hollywood girl?**" Iris, Flora, Melody and Nukeria sang as they watched Ruby standing in the front… "**and they say…**" Ruby sang while she looked down "**she's so lucky, she's a star**" Iris, Flora, Melody and Nukeria sang "but I **cry, cry, cry in my lonely heart thinking if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night?**" Ruby sang in a fake sad tone…

"**lost in an image, in a dream, but there's no one there to wake her up**" Iris sang and she walked to the left leaving the others in the spotlight "**and the world is spinning and she keeps on winning**" Flora sang and walked after Iris to leave the other three in the spotlight "**but tell me, what happens when it stops?**" Melody sang before she walked to Iris and Flora and left Ruby and Nukeria in the spotlight as well… "**we go, isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl? And we say she's so lucky, she's a star…**" Iris, Flora, Melody and Nukeria sang as Nukeria did a view steps back…

"**but I cry, cry, cry in my lonely heart thinking if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night? Aye, aye, oh-oh-oh-oh**" Ruby sang while she turned towards Nukeria **"…best actress… and the winner is… Lucky!**" Nukeria said like she was a reporter of a show and gestured over to Ruby "**aye, aye, oh-oh-oh-oh**" Ruby sang "**I'm Nukeria Carton reporting for Pop-News, standing outside the area waiting for Lucky… oh my gosh, here she comes!**" Nukeria said as she still pretended to be a reporter…

"**isn't she lucky, this Hollywood girl? She is so lucky, but why does she cry, if there is nothing…**" Iris, Flora, Melody and Nukeria sang slowly "**missing in my life, why do tears come at night? Cause they say!**" Ruby sang as it looked like she really meant it "**she's so lucky, she's a star, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking…**" Iris, Flora, Melody and Nukeria sang "**if there's nothing missing in my life then why do tears come at night?**" Ruby sang ones more

"**she's so lucky, but she cry, cry, cries in her lonely heart thinking if there's nothing missing in my life then why do these tears come at night**" Ruby, Iris, Flora, Melody and Nukeria sang to finish the song, as they were finished Jack walked over to the five chosen ones "say are you five going to wear those skirts more often, cause you look really great in them" Jack said blushing, the five chosen ones looked at him as if he was crazy "alright I got the hind…" Jack said and walked out of the room…

"alright, I'm going to get some sleep, I think you can use it as well… I'll expect you in the training room tomorrow mornin' at sunrise" Melody said sternly before she walked away "aww man, you're kidding right!" Ruby said annoyed, but Melody was already gone to her room, the other four chosen ones did the same… well the first thing they did in their room was getting rid of those skirts…

The next morning… "we're ready!" the four said in unison waiting for Melody to use a move that would appear out of nowhere, so they waited… and waited… and waited… but half an hour later Melody still didn't attack "okay where is she?" Ruby asked annoyed as she got out of her fighting position "maybe someone in the other training room has seen her?" Iris suggested "yes let's ask them" Nukeria said quickly and they walked to the other trainings room… "hey, have you seen Melody?" asked Lilly the four as soon as they walked in.

"we were about to ask you the same" Flora said simply "but if she isn't here then where is she?" Iris said worriedly, as soon as she said it they all heard Melody yell "so you think you're gonna win this easily! Not as long as I'm still here!" everyone shared a worried look with each other and the four chosen ones ran to Melody's room, they ran as fast as they could and swung the door open… there was Melody sitting on the ground with her back turned towards them "I don't like this…" Nukeria whispered to Flora

"you've just watched too much horror movies" Flora whispered back although she didn't trust it herself too "Melody…?" Ruby asked slowly as she did a step closer to her trainer "hmm?" was Melody's only reply as she didn't move "what's going on?" Iris asked as she also did a step closer "hm-hm" Melody replied quickly still without moving, the four slowly walked up to Melody to be check if it wasn't a trap, when they were close enough that they could look over Melody's shoulder their jaws dropped in horror…

"you've got 'Race or be Raced 2'! That game isn't even out yet!" Nukeria said quickly, this time Melody had a longer respond "yea I'm winning!" Ruby got an annoyed look on her face "we were waiting for you to train with us! So come on let's train" Ruby said "yea, yea, just this round" Melody said without taking her eyes of the screen "ehh Melody, how long have you been playing?" Flora asked slowly "I don't know… maybe nine… ten hours?" Melody responding without taking her eyes of the screen "that long! Iris would you please bring Melody back to her senses?" Ruby asked as she looked up to Iris.

"my pleasure" Iris said with a smirk as her pupils turned blue suddenly a ball of water appeared above Melody's head without her noticing, Iris's pupils turned back to their normal baby-blue color and Melody was soaked, the first second she didn't move but then she dropped her controller, the four knew this wasn't a good sigh and they did a step back "M-M-Melody?" Nukeria asked in a scared tone "haven't I taught you to never and I mean NEVER come between me and my games?" Melody asked is a dark-sounding voice which scared the others even more.

"n-no… you h-h-haven't" Flora said softly "I. haven't. played. a game. for. FIVE YEARS and you interrupt ME!" Melody said in a darker-sounding voice then before, the four did another step back "you kept us waiting for training…" Ruby said in defense although it didn't sound very confident… Melody slowly stood up and all the water slides off by itself, the four knew Melody controlled the water when all the water was off Melody spun around, the four weren't shocked by her angry expression, but by the color of her pupils, Melody's pupils had turned red/black with a purple glow in it.

"I'm so gonna kill you four!" Melody yelled and the four chosen ones started to run for their lives with Melody behind them, as they ran out of their room they all looked around and saw a burned place at where they just stood, a second later Melody ran out of her room, she was now even more angry, the four started to run even faster now… when they ran through the halls of the training dojo the five of them suddenly got lifted up in the air and it made them fly into the training room, they all looked over to corner of the training room and they saw Luna smiling at them with her five children looking at them sadly…

"it's time that you get back to your own dimension" Luna said sweetly as she placed the five chosen ones on the ground again "goodbye, chosen ones" Lilly, Ginny, Andre, Lucy and Jack said sadly and opened a portal with their powers "yes… goodbye…" Melody said as she slowly made her way towards the door, but Nukeria noticed this and her pupils began to glow in a white light, not a second later the door closed, by the sound of the door closing the other three chosen ones looked towards Melody too and knew her little plan.

"oh no… no, no, no, you're not backing out now, you're coming with us!" Ruby said as she walked towards Melody, grabbed her ear and pulled her along "ouch! Ouch! Ouch! My ear! Let me go, I'm needed here, I need to train Luna's children!" Melody said quickly "I control your powers too, so I'll train my children myself" Luna said with a warm smile "and if we need to go school, so do you!" Flora said annoyed as she helped Ruby to pull Melody into the portal…

"please, anything, but not that…!" Melody said in a scared tone before she was pushed into the portal… As soon as they were in the portal they saw a flash bright light and a picture appeared before their eyes, on the picture was Flora back at the time when she didn't know anything about her powers, she was riding on a horse, but she was also wearing her green necklace…

As the picture of Flora disappeared a picture of Iris appeared, on the picture she was reading a book in her room, she also wore her blue necklace… As the picture of the Iris faded a picture of Ruby appeared, on the picture Ruby was in a karate pose and in her old karate dojo, she was wearing her red necklace… As Ruby's picture faded away a picture of Melody appeared…

On the picture Melody was in the training room of the dojo as she helped Ginny, Lilly, Jack, Lucy and Andre with their training, especially Lilly who was having a hard time to use the sword she was holding, Melody wore a purple necklace… as soon as Melody's picture faded a picture of Nukeria appeared, on the picture she was running towards a rollercoaster with a hyper-looking glance in her eyes as Ruby, Flora and Iris held her back, Nukeria was wearing her yellow necklace… as soon as they saw the picture the five burst out is laugher…

suddenly Nukeria's picture faded too and Melody looked over to the other four chosen ones, they looked at her confused "have I ever told you four how much I hate the real world?" Melody asked "nope why?" Ruby asked confused "because then we won't have our powers" Melody said slowly "we what! You didn't told us that we'd lose our powers!" Nukeria yelled hysterically "I thought that would be obvious…" Melody explained "this sucks!" Flora yelled sadly knowing she would lose her powers.

"yeah… and we'll probably lose our memories too" Melody added "what!" Ruby, Iris and Flora yelled shocked "oh, well, then I'm not afraid to tell this, Ruby, I was the one who broke your I-pod and Melody I did read your diary!" Nukeria yelled "you did WHAT!" Ruby and Melody yelled, they both were about to tackle Nukeria for doing those things when suddenly the five of them saw a bright white light that blinded them all…

* * *

"whaaa! Already 8.25, mom why didn't you wake me up!" Ruby yelled as she ran down the stairs while she still was putting on a shirt, that wasn't a good combination cause she fell and in a second she was downstairs "but honey, I did, even three times and each time you said you were getting up right away" Ruby's mother said relaxed "and you believed me! oh forget it, I'm going to school now" Ruby said as she opened the door…

"wait Ruby, you're forgetting your lunch" Ruby's mother said and Ruby rushed back to her and took her lunch "thanks mom, bye mom" Ruby said as she ran out of the door… when she was almost at school… "okay I still have two minutes, I'm gonna make it, I just hope Flora, Nukeria and Iris are on time" Ruby thought to herself, while she was deep in thoughts she bumped into someone and the person fell on the ground which snapped Ruby out of her thoughts.

"I'm so sorry, I was thinking and I didn't see you" Ruby explained as she held out her hand to help the girl "it's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going either" the girl said smiling as she took Ruby's hand… when the girl was standing again Ruby realized she had to get to her class "oh no, I'm late!" Ruby said as she ran off, the girl looked her she ran around the corner, she never saw anyone run that fast "oh no… I'll be late too!" the girl thought to herself as she started to walk towards the school too…

Meanwhile Ruby had made it to her classroom, she sat down and heard a familiar voice saying "your just in time Ruby" Ruby looked up and looked right into Iris's baby-blue eyes, Iris was sitting next to Flora and Nukeria was sitting next to someone else "did you sleep well Ruby?" joked Nukeria "I can't help it, we get to much homework, I was working till 2am to get it all done" Ruby said while yawning.

"played games all day again so you had to do it at night?" Flora asked knowing Ruby did play games so she had to do it at night, Ruby shocked at Flora's comment knowing that she was right, Flora just smirked "they make those games to cool, how am I suppose to make my homework when those games are, like begging me to play them" Ruby replied.

"oh Ruby, all you need is some self-control" Iris said slowly "I know, but I just…" Ruby tried to say, but she was cut off by her teacher "good morning students" said their teacher happily "good morning Mrs. Lillian" everyone said except for Ruby "I don't see what's so good about it" Ruby whispered to herself, luckily for her no one heard her "today we'll have a new student" said Mrs. Lillian cheerfully "a new student?" everyone asked in unison "yep, you can come in now" said Mrs. Lillian while she looked over at the door, the door opened and a girl walked in.

"that's the same girl I bumped into earlier today" Ruby thought as she saw the girl "so tell us something about yourself" said Mrs. Lillian to the girl "okay, my name is Melody Froster, I'm fifteen years old and I just moved to this town and ehh… and well, that's pretty much all I had to say…" the girl said "okay, if you're done you can sit down next to… Ruby" Mrs. Lillian said while she pointed at Ruby, Melody sat down next to Ruby "so your name is Ruby" asked Melody "yep, I didn't know you was going to this school too" Ruby said cheerfully, at that moment Flora, Nukeria and Iris turned around to talk to Melody and Ruby.

"hey Melody, I'm Flora" Flora said smiling "and I'm Iris and that's Nukeria" Iris said while she pointed to Nukeria "hey, I can introduce myself!" Nukeria said sounding serious, but then Iris and Nukeria started to laugh, Ruby and Flora looked back at Melody who just smiled widely "they seem so nice, I think we'll be good friends…" thought Melody smiling…

* * *

"mother, what's wrong, it seems like they don't remember each other, I don't think they even remember what happened here…?" Jack said slowly "that's right, I took away their memories… it's better that they don't remember what happened…" Luna answered "but you should be getting back to training" Luna added slowly, her children nodded and ran out of the palace and were heading for the training dojo…

Luna looked back at the mirror "maybe one day you will be needed again… and then you will remember everything… but for now I'll let you live your life like normal girls" Luna said to herself before she walked back to her throne… meanwhile in the basement of the training dojo… on a shelf the jar where Blade in was captured was shaking and almost fell off the shelf…

* * *

**I would like to say I own all of the characters, but sadly I do not, Ruby, Iris, Flora and Nukeria belong to friends of mine... I do own Melody and of course the other characters in this story =D**


End file.
